Encore et encore
by Loeva
Summary: Mai, Naru et tout les autres se retrouvent dans une nouvelle aventure de laquelle ils ne sortiront pas inchangés. MaiXNaru Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

___________________________auteur__

J'ai crus remarquer qu'il y avait assez peu de fanfiction française de ghost hunt, de ce fait j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une.

Voila une petite NaruXMai que je note M car je crois inconcevable une histoire d'amours entre deux jeunes adultes sans un peu de LEMON ' (Alors, oui, il y aura du LEMON, Pas dans se chapitre, mais, c'est à venir.)

Alors voila!

_Mai___________

Merde alors, je le retiens ce Naru ! Six heur A.M. pas de train et je dois être au bureau dans moins de vingt minutes, cet idiot narcissique (bien qu'extrêmement attirant) n'a pas trouvé meilleur heur que six heur du matin pour accepter un cas intéressant. D'abord, Je peux savoir qui viens lui présenter un cas à une heure pareille ? (Et est-ce que Naru dort parfois ?)Parfois je me dis qu'il y a vraiment des gens trop bizarre ! Je dois d'abord appeler l'école, Lin m'a dit que nous allions probablement rester plusieurs jours hors de la ville, eh oui ! Naru n'a même pas prit la peine de m'appeler lui-même ! Quel mufle !

Je laisse un message sur le répondeur de mon école puis je me dépêche de faire mon sac, alors, deux jupes courtes, une longue, plus celle que je porte. Un t-shirt, deux à manche longue, ma veste et mon châle, des sous-vêtements, trois soutifs, trois pyjamas, ma brosse à dent et pleins d'autres trucs qui allaient m'être utile…Mes devoirs, la poisse, j'ai une rédac. à faire sur un livre que je n'ai pas lue faute de temps libre et d'intérêt. Ma vie se désigne présentement à : servir le thé à sa majesté le roi narcisse, le ménage du S.P.R, le ménage de chez moi, l'école, les devoir que j'ai le temps de faire et de me retrouver au fond dont ne sait qu'elle trou où des fantômes essayent de me tuer. Une vie TOTALEMENT normale pour une jeune femme de 18ans. Pas de copain car premièrement je suis folle de mon exécrable patron (mais au combien séduisant) depuis mes 16 ans et deuxièmement parce que la plupart des mecs prennent peur en voyant la tête du dit patron. Bref, mon entourage se constitue principalement de Naru, Lin, Bou-san, John, Ayako, Masako, Yasuhara, deux ou trois copines d'école et nos clients. (Qu'elle vie sociale intéressante !)

Bon, revenons en à mon problème, je dois me rendre à la S.P.R dans les prochaines cinqs minutes sinon je devrai supporter les mimiques sourires en coin et les commentaires désagréable de Naru pendant les trois prochains jours, toujours en retards ! Aucun sens des responsabilités, inutile. Eh ho, si je suis si dispensable, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'a pas licencié depuis les 2 ans et demi que je travaille comme un bête pour toi ? Parce que je fais le meilleur thé de la ville peut-être ? Idiot.

Voyez-vous, je le maudit intérieurement en ce moment mais à la seconde où je le verrai je recommencerai à le voir comme l'homme le plus parfait du monde, j'ai beau me dire de ne pas tomber à nouveau, irréfutablement, je tomberai. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans ce salaud qui ne s'intéresse à moi que pour mon thé et mes dons de trouves-qui-et-comment.

J'enfile mon manteau, parce qu'en plus d'être 6h, nous somme en hiver, en pleine tempête de neige.

Je faillis mourir d'une attaque en ouvrant la porte et en voyant Bou-san, le visage à deux ou trois centimètres du mien.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?_ Hurlais-je de surprise. «_Lin-san ma demandé si je pouvais venir te chercher en chemin. »_ Répondis le pseudo moine. Sur ce, je réplique «_Ho, Merci…Naru t'as demandé ton aide ? _» Il esquissa un oui en souriant. « _Naru m'a téléphoné, puis Lin m'a retéléphoné pour que je vienne te chercher. »_

Super ! Lui au moins, Naru l'appelle en personne ! Vraiment, ce type me rend dingue, heureusement pour moi que Lin (Malgré qu'il soit si peu bavard) pense un peu à moi.

Bou-san pris mon sac et je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture, en chemin il me fait écouter la démo de son groupe, ils sont doué et je me dis que j'aimerais bien les voir jouer en «live».

Nous arrivons aux bureaux de la SPR, je n'ai jamais vu autant de neige de toute ma vie. (Et elle tombe toujours.) En entrant, Naru lève les yeux sur nous, à sa suite John se tourne vers nous. Lin, lui, ne lève pas les yeux de ce qu'il est en train de lire. Mon cœur s'emballe, Naru me fixe toujours sans rien dire, puis, lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les lèvres…je me rappelle à qui j'ai affaire.

_-Mai, thé._

Dit-il en reposant les yeux sur ses documents. RHUUE ! Même pas un bonjour ! Quel….RHAAAE ! Bou-san me tapote gentiment l'épaule et je me rends à la cuisinette où je prépare un thé à la menthe, celui que Naru aime le moins. Hehe !

J'apporte la théière et les tasses sur un grand plateau, c'est lourd, me voyant en difficulté, John se lève et prend le tout avec son grand sourire angélique habituel. Dommage qu'il soit prêtre, j'ai des copines qui l'épouserait volontier tellement il est gentil…et mignon. Voila un autre obstacle à ma vie amoureuse, à l'exception de Lin et de Naru(les deux types les plus sérieux et coincés du monde entier) les hommes qui m'entourent ont tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, fait voeux de chasteté. AH ! J'oubliais Yasuhara, non, pas mon type de toute manière…

Je donne une tasse pleine à tous mes collaborateurs, j'ai une folle envie de rire lorsque Naru lève les yeux sur moi, le regard courroucé sitôt qu'il eu gouté à sa tasse. Je me contente de lui sourire le plus innocemment possible. Ha ! Bien fait pour toi monsieur le capricieux!

Je vais m'assoir entre Bou-san et John. Naru commence à nous expliquer les détailles du cas: Objets qui bougent, température extrêmement changeante, apparitions et tout les autres trucs habituels. Si Naru est difficile dans sa sélection de cas, tout les cas qu'il acceptait étaient, ou semblait être, très semblable.

C'était dans un grand manoir à environ trois ou quatre heures d'ici. Le manoir appartenait à un homme dans la cinquantaine, veuf et don le fils unique avait quitté la résidence. Il vivait seul avec son cuisinier et ses trois femmes de ménage. Les phénomènes auraient commencé à apparaître au début de l'hiver précédant mais ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus fréquent et le vieil homme aurait finalement pris la décision de faire appel à nous. Lin nous appris que nous partions sur le champ, hein ?!

_- Et Masako, et Ayako ?_ Dis-je.

_-Masako est en tournage à l'étranger._ Me répondis timidement John qui semblait étrangement bien informé « _Et Ayako est en plein opération, elle va peut-être venir nous rejoindre plus tard » _Me répondis le moine. Ho Super ! Seul avec cette bande de mec, hors de la ville et pour un temps indéterminé. Je ferrais surement des jalouses à être ainsi avec quatre beaux mecs mais il se trouve que je vois le truc d'une tout autre manière.

Naru nous donne plus de détails puis, comme les matériaux sont déjà tous préparé, nous partons. Naru et Lin sont dans le van noirs de la SPR, moi, je monte avec Bou-san et John. Le moine est devant et sur le siège à coté de lui il y a sa guitare, il aurait omis de la sortir la veille. Moi et John sommes à l'arrière et nous discutons de tout et de rien. J'apprends en outre que lui et Bou-san ont été voir les enfants de l'église, Bou-san leur a joué de la musique et ils auraient apprécié…pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas invité ?

Les 3 heures 43 minutes qu'ont duré le parcours furent si longue que je m'étais endormis, Naru était dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas l'un des Rêves, juste un rêve anodin où je fantasmais une fois de plus sur lui, je devrais me faire soigner… Naru est mon patron et il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi, je dois me faire une raison !

Nous arrivons enfin, c'est un bel endroit mais j'aurais préféré le voir en été (et surtout) j'aurais du penser à ne pas porter de jupe ! Lin et Naru étaient déjà arrivé mais nous ne les avions pas vue, lorsqu'ils nous ont interpellé je fus si surprise que je perdis pied. Mes cuisses nues furent directement en contacte avec le sol glacé, Bou-san était venu m'aider, en me levant, toutes mes cuisses étaient rouge, mordu par la froideur du sol. Je me maudissais vraiment de ne porter que des jupes ! En fait, si je les portais c'est surtout parce que j'avais à quelques occasions aperçu le regard perdu de Naru sur mes hanches et mes cuisses. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées mais j'aimais bien avoir l'impression qu'il me trouvait belle. Alors que je frottais énergiquement mes cuisses gelé, je vis Lin et Naru, matériaux en main, en passant, Naru me regardait avec son air suffisant…RUUH ! Ce que j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing à la figure histoire de lui enlever cet air hautin !

_-Arrête de faire joujou dans la neige, je ne te paye pas pour t'amuser !_

RHUUUUHH ! Ce ton ! Ce sarcasme ! Il le fait exprès, j'en suis certaine ! Pour la peine, il boira son thé à la menthe pour les deux prochains jours ! Ahah ! Le voila mon moyen de pression, monsieur est incapable de le faire lui-même et celui de Lin est infecte ! Il finira bien par comprendre que si il pèse trop sur mes nerfs, il passera de mauvais _Thé break_ !

Bon, je sais, très immature…ET alors ! Il n'a qu'à pas me chercher ! Non sérieusement, je devrais peut-être penser à consulter un psy…remarque, si je lui faisais part de mon travail, je suis certaine qu'il voudrait m'enfermer. Pas envie. Peut-être que je devrais penser à appeler une copine, elle au moins, elle n'aurait pas le pouvoir de me mettre à l'asile.

J'aide les autres en apportant des micros et d'autre truc qui pèsent moins de quatre (4) kilos. Heureusement pour moi et mes bras, Naru me demande de toute suite commencer à brancher les écrans et d'autres trucs du genre. Merci Naru ! Après que tout fut entré et branché, nous furent tous convoqué à rencontrer le propriétaire. Une petite femme, probablement l'une des femmes de ménage, nous escorta jusqu'à un grand salon où nous vîmes un vieil homme qui nous invita à nous assoir.

Je m'assois, laissant quelques coups d'œil furtif à Naru qui ne semble pas vouloir faire comme nous. Il reste figé, les yeux fixé sur le vieux, je vois sa mâchoire se crisper sans comprendre ce qui le tend autant. Je regarde le vieux à mon tour, il me fixe…

___________Naru_

Notre client nous invite à nous assoir, ce que tous mes employés et collaborateurs font, tous sauf moi, Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec ce vieil homme…quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

Je suis sur le point de lui demander plus de détails lorsque je vois le regard insistant qu'il lance à Mai. Oh ! Stop ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cet homme n'a pas vu de jeune femme mais qu'il arrête toute suite de fixer ma Ma…i…mon assistante. Je jette un œil à ma dite assistante mais elle ne semble pas voir jusqu'où se porte le regard de notre client. Et cette putain de jupe ! Pas qu'elle me dérange mais elle semble aussi drôlement plaire à ce vioc. Je me sens tout d'un coup très tendu mais j'hésite à dire si c'est à cause de l'ambiance où du fait que je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et lui ouvrir la gorge avec mes dents…Bref…

Le client se lève, commence à faire le tour de la table basse comme s'il voulait allez s'assoir à coté d'elle…il n'en était pas question ! D'un pas sec, je vais prendre la place à coter d'elle, le vieux s'arrête, me contemple un moment puis fait le tour du canapé avant d'aller se rassoir dans son fauteuil.

Il se met à parler de son problème, oui, merci, je suis déjà au courant du tout !

Il rajoute ensuite que son fils viendrait ici dans trois jours afin d'y passer près de quatre semaines, quel imbécile ! J'aurais aimer protester mais s'il arrivait malheurs à sa famille, c'était son problème à lui, pas à moi.

L'une des ménagères nous escorta à nos chambre, j'oblige Mai à changer de chambre avec moi, elle était la première à coté des escaliers et je n'aimais pas l'idée, elle se trouvait maintenant entre la mienne et celle de Bou-san.

_Mai___________

Naru est étrange aujourd'hui, d'abord il se jette sur le canapé à coter de moi comme si sa vie en avait dépendue, puis il ne réagit pas au fait que notre client invite des gens en plein investigation et enfin il tient absolument à ce que nous changions nos chambres. Pas net. Pas net du tout.

_-Naru, pourquoi tu tien à ce que nous échangions de chambre ?_

Il me lance un regard froid puis, sans répondre, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je fais de même. Pas de mal, ma chambre est magnifique, il y a même des toilettes qui y son rattaché, en ouvrant la porte de cette dite salle de bain, je me rends comte qu'il y a une autre porte…elle est lié a la chambre de Naru…OOOH ! Et si, j'entre malencontreusement alors qu'il se douche !...Et si LUI entre pendant que je me douche !!! Oh mon dieu ! Que faire, je reste paralysé, la main sur la pogné de la porte ouverte, le visage écarlate, fixant celle lié à la chambre de Naru.

C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit la porte, qu'il me fixe avec son air interrogateur, je suis encore plus incapable de bouger que plus tôt, le vissage en feu.

-_ M…Mai ?_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je referme violement la porte et me jette sur mon lit, tête dans les oreilles, si moi je le trouve bizarre, lui dois penser de que je suis folle. Merde, nous somme presque dans la même chambre !

Ma jupe est trempée, probablement parce que je suis tombé plutôt, étrange, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

Je me change donc, cette fois, je porte une jupe plus longue, elle me va en bas des genoux et est de couleur marron clair plus longue mais beaucoup plus ajusté, j'en profite pour changer de haut aussi, légèrement plus décolleté.

Je me regarde dans le miroir en souriant, j'ai vraiment l'apparence d'une secrétaire, vous savez, le prototype de secrétaire-assistante qui couche avec leurs patrons, il me manque que les lunettes et l'amant.

Que je suis bête, je me vois mal dans le rôle et je ne vois absolument pas Naru jouer l'amant.

Je sors de ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour me rendre à notre base, Lin est assis devant les écrans comme à son habitude. Je regarde le tout par dessus son épaule, il ne réagit pas. Rien de très intéressent, presque ennuyant, dire que c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de la surveillance !

La porte s'ouvre et je regarde, c'est John, il lit sa bible, je vais m'assoir à coter de lui, espérant que cela soit plus intéressant que les écrans de Lin. Tient, sa bible n'est pas en japonais et je ne suis pas certaine que se soit de l'anglais, l'anglais n'est pas ma matière préféré mais je commence à reconnaitre certain mots, je n'en reconnais aucun dans ce livre.

_-Qu'es que tu lis…je veux dire, c'est quelle langue ?_

_-En latin._ Me répondit il vaguement, je me demande combien de langue il parle… Japonais, Anglais, Latin…Dire que j'ai de la difficulté à apprendre l'anglais. C'est long, c'est ennuyant, peu à peu, je tombe endormis.

Naru...encore un rêve non prémonitoire, maintenant que Gene n'est plus là, je sais toujours que lorsque je rêve de Naru, ce ne sont pas les Rêves.

Il s'approche de moi sans dire un mot et il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans me poser de questions je réponds à son baisé avec toute la puissance de mon désir envers lui (dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi entreprenant dans la vie réelle.) Sans trop me rendre compte du comment, nous nous retrouvons couchés sur le sol inexistant, il glisse lentement sa main contre mon ventre alors que je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque, il descend lentement ses lèvres contre mon cou et contre mon ventre, je sens sa virilité peser, il me veux, je le veux…ce moment là, je l'ai rêvé des centaines de fois et presque à toute ces fois-là je lui offre mon corps…cette fois faisait partie de celle où cela n'arrivait pas car je sentis soudain mon corps être balancé_ « Mai….réveille toi...MAI ! »_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, Naru me tient par les épaules d'un air légèrement inquiet.

_- Naru ? Dis-je lentement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me réveiller comme ca ?_

-_Ça va ? C'était l'un des Rêves ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu bougeais beaucoup et tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir…t'es certaine que ca va ?_

Oh mon dieux, Naru qui s'inquiète pour moi…gémir ? Oh merde.

_- Non, ce n'était pas un Rêve et oui, je vais bien, merci._

Dis-je froidement, putain, pourquoi je suis si froide l'une des rares fois où il est gentil. Je lui souris gentiment _« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.»_ Dis-je avec une voix plus radoucie. Naru me fixe un long moment puis il soupire _«fait attention à toi, le maitre de maison ne m'inspire pas confiance »_

Hein ? De quoi le maitre de maison ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander plus de détails car il à déjà tourné les talons pour allez s'assoir à coté de Lin. Je me lève et je sors, je crois apercevoir Naru qui me suis des yeux, Myu ! Naru me regarde ! Je file vers la cuisine, une des femmes de ménage m'à indiqué la direction.

J'ai sur moi de quoi faire du thé et je me sens d'humeurs à en préparer pour Naru. Je demande au cuisinier si je peux lui emprunter l'un de ses services à thé, il me l'accorde avec un grand sourire. Je chantonne en préparant celui que Naru préfère, je porte la théière et plusieurs tasses sur un grand plateau.

Naru à changé de place, il est dos à l'entré, des écouteurs sur la tête, les yeux rivés sur un écran à part des autres. Je sers John qui me remercie avec son grand sourire angélique, puis je sers Lin qui marmonne un merci. J'en glisse une à coté de Naru, il lève les yeux vers moi.

-_Tu lis mes pensé maintenant, Mai ?_

Il ne sourit pas mais son ton est doux et calme. « _Disons que j'ai eu comme une intuition, ce dois être mon sixième sens _»

Il esquisse un sourire en couin. «_ Ravis de voir que ton don soit utile à quelque choses mais…sert t'en donc pour le cas, ce me serait plus utile»_ Dit-il en portent ses lèvres à sa tasse.

…RHUU !!! Je me serais contenté d'un merci, espèce d'idiot ! Tes sautes d'humeurs commencent vraiment à me rendre dingue !

J'ai très envie de l'étrangler ou de malencontreusement reverser sa tasse sur ses genoux lorsque Bou-san entre et me touche l'épaule. Il me dit avoir besoin de moi pour l'aider avec des micros qu'il ne comprend pas, ce dois être les nouveaux modèles…

Nous y passons près de trois heures, à deux tête, il nous fallut trois putain d'heures pour comprendre comment les faire fonctionné, je vois d'ici la tête amusé de Naru qui avait du nous regarder tout le long de notre ho combien palpitante aventure dans le pays étranger des micros neufs. C'est fatigué et énervé que je vais à ma chambre afin de prendre une douche pour le diné de ce soir, ah, oui, nous somme convié à diner à la table de notre client tout les soirs et ce jusqu'à la fin de notre me déshabille dans ma chambre puis….avant d'entrer, j'ois l'eau de la douche qui coule...Naru…Naru sous l'eau chaude…Naru nue…

Je pose ma main sur la poigné, j'ouvre.

Plus tôt, Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la porte de la cabine de douche était transparente, seul la vapeur causés par l'eau chaude cache le corps de l'homme sur lequel je fantasme depuis bientôt trois ans (Disons deux ans et demi). Je sais, je sais, je n'imagine même pas d'où j'ai pris le courage d'ouvrir cette porte, Naru ne semble pas me remarquer, il ne doit pas s'imaginé non plus que je sois capable de l'épier alors qu'il se douche. J'ai chaud, très chaud, la porte derrière moi est toujours ouverte et laisse enter de la fraicheur mais, malgré tout, j'ai chaud. À travers la vitre embuée, je ne vois que la forme de son corps mais cela suffit emplement à ce que je sers les cuisses. Je passe une main contre mon visage, mes lèvres frôlent mes doigts….aaww…je suis folle…je dois arrêter de le regarder, je dois sortir de cette putain de salle de bain avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma présence. Je reste pourtant planté là comme une conne à fixer la forme de Naru sous l'eau chaude.

Puis, L'eau chaude s'arrête de couler.

___________Naru_

Ennuyant, Ennuyant...pas de son, rien d'étrange. Heum…

C'est à ce moment là que Mai me tendit une tasse de mon thé favoris,…, j'aurais envie de sourire ou de lui dire merci mais, moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir alors je lui lance un commentaire que je regrette aussitôt, je sais, je suis méchant avec elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peu pas résister à la mettre en rogne, c'est trop amusant.

Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas et je vois sur son visage que je l'ai blessé, je suis soudain pris de remord à l'idée de l'avoir rendu triste, que faire ? Rien….

Bou-san vient lui demander son aide, il me lance un regard expriment clairement les mots suivant, « Bravos Naru, toi tu sais vraiment comment ne pas finir au lit avec ton assistante. » ouais, il a raison, même si j'essayais d'être gentil, j'en étais incapable, j'ose seulement espérer qu'elle me pardonne à chaque fois, ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'ont se connaît.

Elle part avec Bou-san, il a beau passer son temps à m'emmerder avec ses conseils de mec à la con, ouais, il ose me donner des « conseils de mec». Enfin il à beau m'emmerder, au moins, il me sort toujours ce genre de situation délicate, sans lui, je crois que Mai m'aurait déjà étranglé.

Je la regarde essayer de faire fonctionner les micros à travers mes cameras, amusant…

De longues minutes passent, puis des heures, ont nous annonce que le diné sera bientôt prêt, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et de se fait, jemonte à ma chambre afin d'en prendre une. L'eau chaude me picote la peau alors que toute la pièce s'embrume de vapeur. Pendant un moment je crois entendre un bruit mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je ferme l'eau et attrape la serviette de bain que j'avais mis sur le dessus de la porte de la cabine de douche, je mes sèche un peu puis enroule la serviette autour de mes hanches. Je sors de la cabine, devant moi se trouve Mai, complètement nue, le regard fiévreux, les mains caressant son propre visage, toute en sueur….

…

…

Je la fixe un moment, les yeux rond, cela n'en pris pas plus pour que le bas de mon anatomie réagisse. Je me tourne vivement vers la porte de ma chambre.

-_C'est libre, tu peux y aller_.

Sur ce je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je soupire, laissant tout mon sang froid s'évaporer du même coup. Je prends mon vissage devenu cramoisie entre mes mains puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Depuis combien de temps m'avais t'elle regardé ? Et pourquoi ne me suis-je jeté sur elle alors que j'avais une si belle occasion de le faire ?! Peut-être car je ne tenais pas à ce que l'un de nos collaborateurs ou pire, le maitre de maison, vienne nous annoncer que le putain de diner était prêt alors que je me tapais mon assistante, brisant toute l'image de mec sans émotions que je m'étais bâtis.

Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce regard fiévreux qu'elle avait ? Si sa ce trouve, elle fantasme sur moi autant que moi sur elle, pas très rassurant pour image ! J'entends l'eau de la douche partir à nouveau, j'espère qu'elle la prend froide cette douche parce que si elle a encore le même regard au diner je ne crois pas entre capable de m'empêcher de la coucher sur la table et de la prendre sans préavis.

Une fois que mon érection fut un peu calmé, je m'habille, pantalon noir, chemise noire…comme toujours quoi. Allez, du calme ! J'inspire un bon coup, reprenant ainsi le sang froid que j'avais expiré un peu plus tôt puis je sors de ma chambre, direction : la salle à manger.

______________________________________Auteur____

He bien voila, le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction….Dison la premier je j'ose publier… -_-

Espèrent que cela plaise à quelqu'un et que je ne sois pas totalement dénué de talant. (Si c'est le cas, veuillez me le faire savoir afin que je ne tape pas les prochains chapitres pour rien XD)

Prochain chapitre à venir très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_________________________auteur__

Eh bien, chapitre deux !

Ah! Je tiens à préciser qu'à l'exception du vieux maitre de maison et sa bande, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Fuyumi Ono et de Shiho Inada.

Et merci à sweetymai90 pour son gentil commentaire ^^ (waw, premier commentaire ^^)

Bon, je me mets au travail !

_Mai___________

Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je l'ai maté alors qu'il se douchait ! Et je n'arrive pas non plus à croire qu'il est si peu réagit, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il m'avait longé du regard mais…quand même…le seul truc positif était qu'il ne c'était pas fâché. Pas encore…Je sors de la douche, presque tremblante, dans ma chambre, je remets les mêmes vêtements qu'avant ma douche, j'inspire un bon coup puis je me rends à la salle de diner. Ils sont tous déjà là, il n'y a que deux places libres, l'une à coter du maitre de maison et l'autre à coté de Naru…j'ai presque envie d'allez m'assoir à coter de notre client mais je me rappelle que Naru m'avait confié ce méfier de lui. C'est très mal à l'aise que je vais m'assoir à coté de mon patron.

Il me fixe et je lève les yeux vers lui, nos yeux se rencontre, les siens son profond et hardant alors que les miens exprime la peur et la crainte, je baisse les yeux et il soupire, lorsque je relève les yeux, il a déjà détourné les siens. Dit quelque choses, je ne sais pas moi, un commentaire ! Son manque de réaction m'inquiètent, en fait, je crois que sa m'inquiète encore plus que s'il aurait piqué une colère noire.

L'autre personne à coté de moi est Bou-san…dire que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

_-Mai, par hasard, ce serait il passé quelque choses entre toi et Naru ?_

Me dit il à l'oreille, Je fais violement non de la tête alors que mes joues s'empourprent. Mon interlocuteur hausse les sourcils avec son air de « On me la fait pas à moi alors crache le morceau. »

Espèce de moine trop perspicace ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si il c'est vraiment passé quelque choses, nous nous sommes simplement vue nue, rien de sérieux…ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions touché ou embrassé…juste regardé. J'arrive à me calmer un peu mais lorsque je tourne les yeux vers Naru qui me fixe, mon calme s'envole, je rougis à nouveau. Lui, il n'a qu'un mimique rictus qui me rend encore plus gêné, parce que sa l'amuse en plus ?

-_Naru…Heum…désolé pour tout à l'heure…._

Dis-je très bas afin que les autres ne m'entendent pas… Naru ne répond rien…il pouffe de rire…RHUUUU !!

Les autres le regarde ce qui me mets mal à l'aise…certe ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent mais quand même. Le seul fait de savoirs le pourquoi du rire de Naru me rend dingue.

Et mes inquiétudes furent interrompue par les femmes de ménage qui portait le diné à la table.

C'était un diné digne d'un roi ! Je pris un peu de salade et gouta a plusieurs des amuse-gueules. C'était bon ! La dinde me faisait de l'œil, je mourrais d'envie d'y gouter mais je n'osais pas demander a Naru de me tendre le plat…j'essayais d'attraper le plat par moi-même, je n'y arrivais pas. Naru me regarde, il regarde le plat.

_-Mai_, je le regarde de bas, _cuisse ou poitrine ?_

Je ne sais pas si c'était le ton de sa voix moqueuse ou même son sourire en coin amusé qui me fit devenir plus rouge que je ne l'étais déjà mais il en fut que je me privasse de cette dinde.

___________Naru_

Bien que la scène de la douche fut plutôt gênante pour nous deux, je ne la regrettais pas, premièrement parce que je l'avais vue toute nue et deuxièmement parce que cela la gênait tellement que c'en était très amusant. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi, ce qui me fait presque jubiler, naturellement, je n'en laisse rien paraître.

En plus elle s'excuse, pas de mal, crois moi. Ce n'est pas que j'aime m'amuser avec ses nerf mais….oui, c'est exactement ca. Allez, amuse-moi, c'est après tout, l'une des raisons pour lesquels je te paye (même si tu ne le sais pas, tu le fais à merveille)

Vraiment Mai, le rouge te sied bien, surtout e rouge de la gêne, j'adore l'expression qu'elle a lorsque je lui demande simplement quel part de dinde elle veut, voyons, n'en fait pas tout un plat !

C'est drôle mais…je regrette presque son regard fiévreux de plus tôt, c'était si…tellement…aguichant. Je regrette encore de pas l'avoir poussé contre le mure et de ne pas l'avoir fait mienne.

Je me mets une baigne mental, arrête de penser à ces bêtises ! Contente toi de te moquer d'elle, ce n'est pas le moment de t'allumer sur elle.

Notre client se lève et commence à parler…blablabla. Je ne doute pas que ce qu'il nous dits puisse être intéressant mais je ne tiens pas à en être auditeur. Allez la ferme !

Je le regardais, faignant de l'écouter d'une oreille intéressé, il marche autour de la table, je le suis vaguement des yeux, il s'approche de moi. De Mai. Il pose une main cotre mon épaule, l'autre main, il la pose sur Mai. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je ne regrette pas ma capacité à ne pas réagir. En mon fort intérieur, je grognais comme une bête gardant jalousement son territoire.

Retire tes mains de sur elle espèce de vieux con ! Hurlais-je en moi-même, si tu ne retire pas toute suite ta main de son épaule, je la mords ! Si tu continue comme cela à plonger ton regard dans son décolleter, je te crève les yeux. Espèce de sal…GGRR ….

Je ne sais pas s'il à un quelconque don de télépathie mais il retire sa main après que je tus mes menaces silencieuse. Peut-être était-se aussi le regard meurtrier que je lui avais accordé. C'est aussi l'un des moments où j'aimerais être plus émotif et prendre Mai contre moi et toiser ce vioc d'un air triomphant histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est à moi.

Je me trouve tellement idiot de jalouser ainsi un veil homme, comme si j'avais à m'en faire ! Allez du calme ! Si j'étais arrivé à me débarrasser de tout les prétendant de mon assistent, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce vieux chnoque qui la reluquait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte!

Le vieux fini son discourt puis sortis de la pièce, Mai se leva, elle semblait très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi assise à coté de moi. Idiote, ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre ! (Encore moins sous le simple prétexte que je t'ai vue toute nue) Qu'elle gamine ! Nous sommes adultes quand même ! Je me lève à mon tour pour me rendre à la base. Mai y est déjà, elle n'arrête pas de tourner les yeux vers moi puis de vivement se retourner. Je me lève je fais les cents pas puis, subtilement, je mets le verrou de la porte.

Pas assez subtilement je crois puisque Mai me regarde avec son air effrayé.

-_Na…Naru ?_ Qu'elle douce mélopée à mes oreilles…Attend un moment ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mon assistante me regarde presque en tremblant ! J'essaye de faire quoi, la violer ? Je suis soudain pris de…de remord, comment ai-je pu penser un seconde à me la faire dans la base ! Ce doit être le comportement de ce vieux con qui me monte à la tête. Allez trouve quelque choses à dire.

- _Mai, écoute-moi_…c'est bien ca, continuons ainsi…_.tu te souviens, je t'ai dit de te méfier du maitre de maison_.

Elle esquissa un oui de la tête, elle semblait moins stressée, surement à cause de mon ton. Cette fille à trop d'instinct, si elle a réagit aussi…vivement c'était probablement parce qu'elle avait compris mes premières intentions.

-_Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, au diné, il plongeait son regard dans ton décolleté, fait attention à toi, je ne tien pas à ce que mon assistante soit victime d'harcèlement sexuel en plein cas..._ (Le seul qui est le droit à ca ici, c'est moi)

Elle me regarde surprise, Ho certes ! Elle sent mes mauvaises intentions mais pas celle de ce vieux !

_-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

J'y crois pas, qu'es ce qu'elle est lente ! Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je m'approche d'elle et je glisse mes mains contre son dos, elle semble paniquer, elle essaye de se défaire de moi mais je la tiens fortement.

-_Je veux dire que tu es une femme, et qu'un homme n'aurait aucun problème à faire bien plus que ce que je fais._

Elle tente encore de se défaire de moi mais je lui attrape violement les poignets et la plaque contre le mure. Elle semble surprise, comme étonner de ne pas être capable de me repousser.

-_Elle est révolue depuis longtemps l'époque où tu étais plus forte que les garçons, si un homme ce met en tête de te violer, tu ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que crier à l'aide. _Dis-je en lâchant ses poignet et en m'éloignant, elle semblait tellement effrayé, je n'aurais pas du être aussi agressif mais au moins, le message était passé (j'espère !). Sans un regard pour moi, elle sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises, la première qui me tomba sous la main, puis, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, quel idiot je fais !

Bou-san entre.

_-Naru, tu ne te serais pas encore disputer avec Mai ?...elle vient de passer dans le couloir en pleurant…_

Ho, elle pleure ! Pas génial ! Vraiment, je suis encore loin d'être près de l'amener dans mon lit. Je marche calmement vers la sortie puis, un peu plus rapidement, je longe le couloire, plus vite, je monte les escaliers, en courant, je me rends à la porte de sa chambre. Je sais déjà qu'elle est là, sans frapper, j'entre.

Elle est d'abords sur son lit mais à ma vue elle se lève puis se recule.

_-Mai._

Elle sanglote, d'accord, je lui ai fait peur.

_-N'est pas peur de moi…je n'ai jamais eu l'intentions de te faire de mal, je veux juste que tu comprennes que… que tu n'es plus une gamine et que certain hommes ne pourront pas s'empêcher de vouloir te faire leur sans autant que tu le veuille._

_Mai___________

Naru, idiot ! Tu le fais exprès, j'en suis certaine ! D'abord au diné puis ta scène dans la base. Tu fais toujours tout pour m'embêter ! Idiot !

Je m'étais couché sur mon lit, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. La dernière chose que je voulais en se moment était de voir Naru. Et pourtant ! Il entre brutalement dans ma chambre. Mais qu'es qui lui prend !? Je l'ai allumé ou quoi ? Je saute presque en bas de mon lit et je recule, terrifié.

Puis il parle. Pas peur de lui !? Facile à dire ! Je l'écoute…mais de quoi il parle à la fin ?

_-Naru ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parle…_

Il soupire en portent une main à son front puis il va s'assoir sur mon lit.

_-Assis toi à coté de moi. _Je fais non de la tête.

_-Mai._ Sa voix et dure et inflexible. J'hésite puis je m'exécute, Naru est le genre de mec à qui ont ne refuse quoi que ce soit.

_-Commençons, tu sais ce qu'es un pervers ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien._

_-Tu sais ce que les pervers cherchent ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Parfais._

_-Le maitre de maison est probablement un pervers et je crois qu'il a un œil sur toi. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?_

_-Ou...Oui._

_-Bon, alors qu'es que tu dois faire ?_

_-Heum… ?_

Il soupire puis me regard avec un air très, très énervé.

_-Alors tu va verrouiller ta porte de chambre lorsque tu y es et tu t'arrange pour ne jamais être seul avec lui. Si tu le croise dans un couloir et qu'il te parle, tu dis que je t'attends, si tu vas dans le sens inverse de la base, tu dis être en trin de faire un rond pour essayer de sentir les esprits._

_-Mais…_

_-Si tu ose me dire que tu n'a pas le pouvoir de sentir les esprits, je te gifle._

_-Mais, Naru, je ne suis pas medium._ Je n'arrive pas le croire, il me gifle vraiment.

_-Des visions, des rêves prémonitoires, tu appelle ça comment ?_

_-Heum…je suis medium ?! _(O.O) je n'avais jamais vue mon cas sous cet angle.

Il pose à nouveau sa main contre son front en soupirent. Eh ho, désolé d'être aussi stupide !

_- Alors, qu'elle conclusion tu tien de notre discutions ?_

_-De…de me tenir loin du maitre de maison._

_-Parfait !_ Je n'aurais jamais crus devoirs expliqué un truc du genre à mon assistante de 18 ans.

Son ton de voix était exaspéré. « Mais, Naru…pourquoi tu ma…toucher dans la base ? »

_-Qu'es que çà ta appris ?_

_- Heum…je…je ne sais pas…_

_-pense._

_-Que…que tu es plus fort que moi ?_

_- Mes plus sincères félicitations. Mais pas seulement moi, n'importe quel hommes est plus fort que toi. Tu comprends ?_

_-…Oui._

Il soupire à nouveau.

_-Bien, de toute façon, il y a plein de camera et de micro…_

_-Naru ?_

Il me regarde avec son air de : Quoi encore ?

_-tu t'inquiète pour moi ?_

___________Naru_

Finalement, elle semble avoirs compris. Eh peut-être pas. Quoi, qu'es que tu veux encore, si tu me dis encore que tu ne comprend pas je te gifle à nouveau.

_-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?_

_-…_

NON ! Certainement pas ! Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi je m'inquiéterai hein ?!(Sarcasme) espèce de…d'idiote. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable de voir les détaille de truc qui ce qui ce sont passer il y plusieurs décennie mais que tu sois incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe présentement dans ma tête.

-_Naru ?_

Ah oui, je dois répondre…quelle mauvaise plaisanterie je prends une grande inspiration.

-_OUI, je m'inquiète pour toi, je m'inquiète toujours pour toi alors veux tu bien essayer d'arrête d'être ainsi prise en chasse par tout les trucs pas net qui arrive dans ce bas monde ?!_

Je détourne les yeux d'elle Ouf, clame toi Naru, avoue lui que tu rêve de te la faire pendant que tu y es, ou encore que tu fais des crises de jalousie parce qu'un vieil homme la regarde, c'est ridicule !

Je pose à nouveau les yeux sur elle, elle me regarde avec un sourire timide, les joues rosées. Eh merde ! C'est ce que je voulais qu'elle comprenne, c'est ce que ca signifie mais …Aarr !

Je me lève puis d'un pas lourd puis me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain, je la traverse et je m'enferme dans ma chambre.

_Mai___________

D'accord, il m'a fait peur mais…il essaye juste de me protéger ?

Il affirme que c'est le cas et je constate que c'est vrai lorsqu'il part comme une furie, Naru réagis toujours ainsi lorsqu'on touche un point sensible où qu'on lui fait avouer quelque chose qui le rend mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une conne à l'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

19 heures, waw, ils dinent tard dans cette maison ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de sortir de ma chambre donc, je commence à lire le bouquin sur lequel j'ai un devoir à faire. Heureusement, le livre ne fait pas plus de 120 pages et j'arrive à le lire au complet. Sans regarder l'heure, je me mets à écrire le résumer.

Je n'aurais jamais crue finir ce livre aussi rapidement…bon, alors…4h A.M…quoi !? Es ce que je viens vraiment de passer 7 heures sur mon devoirs ? L'avantage c'est qu'il est terminé, comme j'ai peur de le froisser, je le mets sur la table de nuit à coter du lit.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me rends compte que je suis fatigué et donc, je me glisse toute habillé sous mes couvertures.

~*~

_-Mai…réveille toi._

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, Bou-san est à coter de moi et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

_-Qu'es qu'il y a ? _Dis-je d'une voix base, merde que j'ai mal à la tête !

_-Tu va bien ?_

_-hum…oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Mai...Il est 14 heures…_

_-quoi ?!_

Je me lève d'un bon, Ah !! Ma tête ! J'ai dormis 10heures ? whoa, il ma complètement vidé ce devoirs !

_-Fait attention._

Dit le moine en posant fraternellement sa main contre mon dos.

_-Ont étaient tous très inquiet en voyant que tu dormais encore, il tes arrivé quelque choses ? Tu as de la fièvre ?_

Il pose sa main contre mon front puis soupire de soulagement.

_-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, j'ai travaillé sur un devoirs jusqu'à très tard et ca ma claqué._

_-He bien, je te conseille d'allez directement en cuisine par ce que Naru est en train de péter les plombs, non seulement il s'inquiète pour toi mais en plus il na pas but depuis qu'il c'est réveillé, peu avant 6 heures je crois._

Je me lève et fais comme Bou-san me la conseillé, je file direct à la cuisine où je vais préparer le thé de sa majesté.

Lorsque j'entre dans la base, tout le monde, à l'exception de Lin, me fixe. Je verse à tous une tasse, Naru en dernier ce qui semble l'énerver.

_-Notre discution d'hier soir fus si difficile à comprendre pour toi que tu as dus dormir autant avant de t'en remettre?_

Dit-il tout bas afin que je sois la seul à l'entendre, j'ai une migraine horrible et je suis de mauvaise humeurs, Naru, tu vas le regretter !

Alors que je verse le the dans sa tasse, je la renverse malencontreusement. Il soupire. Un bonne partie de ses document son trempé.

_-Ho, désolé Naru, je suis si bête que je n'arrive pas à tenir un tasse._

Mon ton est si ironique qu'il comprend que je l'ai fait exprès, il me regarde d'un air courroucé.

_-Mai !_ Que ce ton colérique est agréable à entendre !

_-Oui ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Puis il me sourit à son tour, hein ? Un genre de sourire sadique qui me fait froid dans le dos.

-_ Fais-moi le plaisir de réécrire ses documents, à la main._

RHUU !!! Idiot, C'est impossible, il devait au moins avoirs 100 pages pleine.

_-Mais avant, va donc refaire du thé._

Je vais le tuer ! Ouais, je vais te le faire ton thé, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de le faire à la menthe !

Je me rends encore au cuisine, je reprépare du thé (à la menthe) mais alors que je m'apprête à retourner à la base, le maitre de maison m'arrête.

_-Où allez vous donc ainsi ?_

_-A la base._

_- Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec votre thé ?_

_-no…non monsieur._

_-Mais allons, cela semble lourd._

_-Je vais bien._

_-Je vous accompagne._

_-Pas la peine._

_-Je dois parler à votre patron de toute façon._

_-Il est de très mauvaises humeurs._

_- Allons donc, il ne me fait pas peur !_

Je soupir _« comme vous voulez _» il n'arrête pas de me regarder de tout le trajet ce qui me rend mal à l'aise, maintenant que Naru me la fait remarquer, c'est vrai qu'il semble avoirs un œil sur moi.

Nous entrons. Naru se tourne vers nous, comme il pence d'abord que je suis seul et il à son sourire moqueur, mais lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur les vieux, son sourire se fane et son regard s'assombris.

Je m'approche pour lui servir le thé «_ Idiote _» dit-il tout bas.

Ho bien sur, je devais lui dire quoi : désoler, je ne veux pas que vous m'accompagner car mon patron pense que vous voulez me violer. Je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait !

-_Monsieur Shibuya._

-_Oui ?_ La voix de Naru est perçante et froide.

_-J'organise toujours un bal à cette époque de l'année, j'avais prévus l'annuler mais tout mes plus proches amis semblent horriblement déçu donc je me demandais si cela dérangerai de l'organiser quand même._

_-Faite ce que vous voulez._ Dit froidement Naru.

-_Merveilleux !_

Puis il sort et je me mets à recopier le foutus document.

Cela dois au moins faire 5 heurs que je recopie ce doucement et j'en suis à une trentaine de pages lorsque Naru pose une main sur mon épaule.

_-Ca va, tu peux arrêter._

_-Heum ?_

_-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre que tu ais fini de le recopier ? J'en avais un double et je viens de finir le travail auquel il m'était utile._

_-Naru, je te hais._

Dis-je d'une voix égale et étrangement calme. Il excissa un sourire en coin.

_-C'est un document très enrichissant du point de vue de notre métier, surtout les premières pages, prend sa comme une partie de ta formation de chasseuse de fantôme._

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais, d'une certaine manière, je dois avouer que j'ai appris beaucoup sur les esprits…les autres ne sont pas là (sauf Lin)

-_Mai, qu'es ce que je t'ai dis à propos du maitre de maison ?_

_-Ho, ca va n'en rajoute pas, Il a insisté par ce qu'il voulait te parler, tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Désolé, mon patron ne veux pas que vous m'approcher parce qu'il est convainque que vous ayez de mauvais intentions à mon égards._

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais s'arrête avant que le moindre son n'est passé ses lèvres. Puis il reprend :

_-J'ai soif pour un thé au tilleul._ Je pouffe de rire, sa manière de le dire est absolument mignonne.

_-Désolé, je n'en ai pas amené et je ne crois pas en avoirs vue ici._

_-Ont à qu'en allez en chercher alors…_

_-Hein ?_

Il m'entraine jusqu'à l'extérieure de la maison, dans le stationnement.

_-Naru ?_

Il monte dans le van noir et m'ouvre la porte.

_- Tu y tiens tant que ca à ton thé au tilleul ?_

_-Oui. Répondit-il du tac au tac._

_-Mais pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ?_

_-parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'absente tu provoque des catastrophes._

Il n'à pas tout à fait tort….

__________________________Auteur__

Je sais, c'est cours ' mais j'avais envie de le poster le plutôt possible, j'aurais bien fait un peu plus long mais je me suis concentré sur une autre Fanfiction donc '

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis heureuse de tout les coms qu'on m'a envoyé ^^ je me sens tellement encouragée pour continuer XD Merci.

Bon bien voila, nouveau chapitre, désolé si l'attente fut longue XD

__________Mai_

Naru est vraiment surprenant ces derniers jours, très, trop.

Tien, par exemple, nous sommes présentement dans une herboristerie cherchant des fleurs de tilleuls pour le thé, thé que monsieur semble déterminer à obtenir, ce n'est pourtant pas l'un de ses favoris, il n'en veut presque jamais d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ca n'existe même pas du thé au tilleul, le thé est un stimulent au même titre que le café or, les infusions au tilleul ont des vertus apaisantes. Donc ce n'est pas du thé mais de la tisane…Bref, je me demande encore ce que nous faisons là.

Tient je crois qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et pas seulement ça, il prend plusieurs autres herbes. (Ouais, sa Majesté prend ses infusions et ses thés avec de vrais herbes, pas avec du déjà préparé)

Puis nous retournons à la voiture, sans avoirs dit le moindre mot.

_-C'était vraiment utile que je vienne ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'ainsi je n'aurai pas besoin de te chercher partout pour que tu en prépares à notre arrivée._

Et en plus il dit cela avec un ton qui sous-entend que c'est évidant et tout à fait naturelle.

_-Je crois que cela te ferait du bien de courir un peu pour mes services._

_-Je respecte ton point de vue._

_-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, hein ? _

_-Bien sur, seulement je n'en ai pas pris compte. _

_-Es-tu obligé d'être toujours si détestable ?_

_-Qu'avec toi. _

J'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. De profil, je vois son mimique sourire en coin amusé.

_-Comment ça, avec moi ?! Hein ? Ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi _?! Je hurle presque,_ Espèce d'idiot ! Je te hais !_

Ca c'est le début du « Burn out » que je commence, je me tourne vers Naru qui c'est presque arrêté de respirer, je le regarde de mon regard furieux, prête à me remettre à crier. Je le vois lentement bouger son bras pour défaire sa ceinture de sécurité.

_-Tu me rends dingue ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Espèced'esclavagistenarcissiqueégoïste (esclavagiste, narcissique, égoïste) ! _Je dus reprendre mon souffle puis je mis remis. _Tes qu'un .( _idiot, un stupide sadique, un connard de scientifique) _Tu me rends dingue ! DINGUE_ !

-_Mai._ Sa voix égale et calme me fait froid dans le dos, comment ce salaud peut il rester aussi calme ! Hein ? Expliquer moi !

_-La ferme ! LA FERME !_

Il gare la voiture sur le coté et J'entends le déclique de sa ceinture puis, brusquement, il n'est plus dans son siège mais entre le mien et le porte gobelet. Ses lèvres durement plaquées contre les miennes. Ghaghhaghhagha. Je ne sais pas trop le pourquoi ni le comment mais je suis totalement apaisé. Sans dire un mot, il retourne sur son siège et remettes sa ceinture de sécurité.

~*~

Puis nous arrivons et je sors de la voiture sitôt celle-ci arrêtée, je cours (j'essaye, putain de glace !). Frigorifié, nous n'avions pas pris nos manteaux avant de partir. Non mais c'est qu'elle commence vraiment à me faire chier cette glace, plus j'essaye d'allez vite et plus je recule! Je tombe à genoux sur la glace mais je me relève et pars de plus belle en voyant Naru qui avance calmement vers le manoir.

J'arrive à la porte peu avant lui, sitôt entré, je retire rapidement mes chaussure et file vers ma chambre, sans écouter ce que Naru c'était mis à dire.

Je n'ai pas rêvé hein ? Naru m'a bien embrassé ? Ca me choc, je rêve qu'il m'embrasse depuis des années mais là, je suis en colère. Je lui en veux et le pire c'est que je lui en veux pour rien. On s'est disputé comme nous le faisons toujours, il m'a embrassé et cela me met en colère. Ouais, je crois que je vais appeler une copine sitôt rendu à la maison.

On frappe à ma porte, j'hésite. « _Qui est là ?_ »

_-C'est moi._

Bou-san, ouf, j'ouvre. Il me sourit gentiment et je fais pareille.

_- Je ne sais pas où toi et Naru étiez partient mais vous avez manqué l'action. _

-_hein ?!_

_-La chambre du fond est soudainement tombé à -7 degré. Lorsque je mis suis précipité, c'est en quelques secondes redevenue normal. Sur les enregistrements, le « froid » aurait brusquement passé toute nos chambres et ce en quelques secondes._

Je le regardais, surprise, ce n'est pas très commun comme truc.

_-Naru semblait contrarié en arrivant, il est présentement en train de scanner les enregistrements audio. Monsieur risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur, donc, pour notre bien à tous, va lui préparer son thé, s'il te plait !_

Il avait ajouté une touche de drame dans sa deuxième phrase, Ouais, je crois que je vais allez lui faire son thé…Je file directe à la base, sans un regard pour lui, je saisi le sac que l'on avait ramené de l'herboristerie. Je file à la cuisine et lui prépare son fameux thé au tilleul, je retourne à la base, sers une tasse à tous, lui en dernier, il ricane, j'ai envie de le gifler mais je m'en abstiens puis me sers une tasse et m'assois sur le canapé à côté de John qui lit encore sa bible. A peine ais-je bu quelques gorgées que je me sens toute calme et apaisé. Ouf, du calme, c'est rien au fond, Il jouait simplement avec moi, me rendre mal à l'aise afin que je me taise. Qu'elle type ignoble ! Je jette un regard noir dans sa direction mais il ne le voit même pas, je bois une nouvelle gorgée et je me calme à nouveau. John semble très fatigué, ses yeux se ferment peu à peu et à chaque fois qu'il les ferme, il les rouvre brusquement mais ils recommencent peu à peu à refermer. Je commence à trouver le temps long et je fini par me perdre dans mes pensés.

J'en sors brusquement lorsque je sens un poids contre mon épaule, je regarde, c'est John qui à fini par perdre sa bagarre contre ses yeux et qui venait de céder au sommeil, je souris, il ressemblait tellement à un enfant, difficile à croire qu'il soit exorciste. Je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi et je pose ma propre tête contre la masse épaisse de ses cheveux dorés. Par contre je ne m'endors pas, je regarde vaguement devant moi, retombé dans l'abîme de mes pensés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça à duré mais le maitre de maison entre dans la pièce et se mis à parler avec Naru, je vis Naru soupirer d'exaspération. Le maitre de maison sort puis Naru se lève et parle :

_-Sont fils est arrivé en avance, en plus, son neveux et les enfants de son neveux l'accompagnent._

John Ouvre les yeux d'un air perdu et pose les yeux sur moi, l'air interrogateur…puis son attention va à Naru lorsque ce dernier se racle la gorge en affichant un air contrarié.

_-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons nous faire passer pour les enfants de ses amis._

Il se tourne vers Bou-san.

-_Toi et Mai ferrez semblant d'être frère et sœur. Moi et Lin ferrons pareille. John, tu ferras semblant d'être le fils unique d'un entrepreneur American qui ne parle pas encore très bien le japonais, accentues ton accent et fait exprès de faire des erreurs grammaticales. Tout le monde à compris ? _

Nous hochâmes tous de la tête.

_-Parfais, Nous sommes convié au salon afin de faire la connaissance de ces nouveaux boulets._

Je souris vaguement, en fin de compte leurs présences le dérangent bel et bien, je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi il ne c'est pas opposé contre le fait d'inviter des gens hors de l'enquête.

Il avance le pas et nous invite à le suivre. Nous marchons tous dans les couloirs et avant d'entrer dans le salon Naru nous rajoute.

_-Bou-san, toi et Mai vous présenterez en premier, compris ? _

Le moine fis oui de la tête puis nous entrâmes tous à l'intérieure. Le maitre de maison nous accueil presque à bras ouvert et nous invita à nous assoir. Je m'assis a coté de Bou-san et Naru s'assoit de mon autre coté. Lin et John s'installèrent sur un autre canapé.

Il y avait quartes nouvelles personnes. Un homme dans la trentaine, un autre dans la quarantaine et deux adolescents, deux garçons. Les deux étaient châtains et assez beau mec, pas autant que Naru mais quand même très beau.

_-Je vous présente mon fils._

L'homme dans la trentaine se lève rapidement et se présente. « _Et voici mon neveux_ » dit il en nous montrant l'autre homme.

Celui ci leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ses deux fils.

-_Et voici mes fils, Shin'ichi et Eiko_. L'un des deux souriait gentiment alors que l'autre semblait bouder ou je ne sais pas trop.

Bou-san se lève « _enchanté, je suis __Houshou Takigawa et voici ma petite sœur Mai._ » Je me lève à mon tour et je m'incline doucement pour saluer. L'un des deux garçons, je ne sais pas exactement lequel est lequel, Me sourit à belle dent alors que l'autre ne fait que poser les yeux sur moi avec son air boudeur. Naru se racle à nouveau la gorge d'un ton énervé et moi et Bou-san nous nous asseyons. Lin se lève.

_-Je suis Lin Koujo et voici mon frère Naruhiko. _Hein ? Naru prend un pseudonyme ? Je me tourne vers lui qui regarde Lin avec un air étonné, C'est donc une initiative de Lin, Je dois avouer que ce serrait embêtant pour nous qu'ils reconnaissent le vrai nom de Naru. Il semble presque choqué et ne bouge pas, Je lui tape subtilement dans le dos et du coup il se lève et s'incline comme moi un peu plus tôt avant de reprendre place à coté de moi.

C'est au tour de John qui se lève et qui se présente.

_-Je être...Heu, suis, John Brown_.

Waouh, il joue bien son rôle, son accent est pire que jamais. Il s'incline aussi puis se rassois à coté de Lin.

Le garçon boudeur s'adresse au maitre de maison.

_-ils vont être au bal?_

_-Bien entendue._

Tien, c'est bon à savoir, le truc c'est que je n'ai pas de robe de bal. L'autre garçon s'exclame à son tour.

_-Ont va pouvoir inviter Heum…_Il lance un regard dans ma direction, _Mai à danser ? _Il me sourit à nouveau et je sens Naru se tendre à coté de moi, c'est quoi cette réaction ? Attend, ils veulent m'inviter à danser ?! Je me mets soudain à rougir violement.

_-Si elle le souhaite. _ Répondit-il, Le garçon qui souriait donna un petit coup de coude complice à son frère qui se contenta de rouler les yeux mais ensuite, il posa les yeux sur moi, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il me scannait.

_Naru____________

De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant il ya c'est deux plouques qui semble s'intéressé à Mai. C'est génétique cette perversion à l'égard de mon assistante ou quoi ? Elle est à moi, compris ? Je l'ai vue toute nue et je l'ai embrassé, j'ai donc déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux ! Ah oui, ce bal, qu'elle merde ! Comme si j'ai envie de devoir allez me trémousser avec cette bande d'idiots ! Je soupire alors que notre client commence à parler de plein de trucs qu'encore une fois je n'écoute pas car je suis trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs aux deux adolescents qui semblent m'ignorer royalement, ce qui me fout encore plus en rogne.

La seule chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire (à l'exceptions de me taper mon assistante) c'est de prendre congé de leurs compagnies…Seulement je ne tien pas à laisser Mai en compagnie de ses deux adolescents en crise d'hormone, à bien y penser ils ont probablement le même âge que nous et mes crises d'hormone sont probablement encore plus accentué que les leurs. Mais !...mais quoi ?

...

(Mais je l'ais vue en premier !) J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur…C'est quoi cette scène ? Quand est ce que ma mentalité c'est affaiblie à ce point ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi obsédé par Mai ? Et depuis quand ?! Quand au juste ai-je commencé à fantasmer sur elle ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus…

Je suis encore dans cette profonde réflexion lorsque je me rends compte que Mai et l'un des frères(ne me demandez pas lequel) sont en train de discuter. GGrrrrrr. Tien, le vioc, le fils et le neveu sont partis.

Je lance à nouveau un regard noir à ce type qui cette fois semble s'en être rendu compte… sauf qu'au lieu de partir en courent, il me sourit d'un air innocent et se remis à flirter Mai. Bien qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses avances, elle ne l'arrêtait pas non plus et cela me rend dingue.

Je sens une colère folle me monter à la tête, du clame ! Bien que je préférerais ce type mort, je ne tien pas à le tuer par la simple force de mon esprit et ce par manque de contrôle. (Je ne tien pas non plus à me retrouver en arrêt cardiaque pour ce même manque de contrôle.)

Le pire c'est que d'une certaine manière, j'aimerais bien le faire, ça ou peut-être de provoquer un poltergeist qui ira les hanter pour le reste de leur séjour. (Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Je suis ici pour régler les problèmes, par pour en causer plus).

C'est finalement Bou-san qui met fin à ce désagréable moment en demandant à Mai de l'accompagner je ne sais où. Ils se lèvent et je les suis, laissant Lin et John se débrouiller avec les deux énergumènes.

Nous nous rendons à la base, Mai s'assois calmement sur le canapé et Bou-san s'affaisse a coté d'elle.

_-Dit donc, petite sœur, t'a de nouveaux prétendants ! _

Mai tourne le regard vers le vide et je devine son vissage rougis de timidité. Le commentaire n'est pourtant pas destiné à Mai, j'en ai la certitude car c'est moi que Bou-san regarde avec un air entendue de « Tu va la perdre si tu te bouge pas » Ouais, je sais, merci tu n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter espèce d'entremetteur à la noix ! Commence par te faire l'autre miko avant de t'occuper de mon cas ! Je vais m'assoir à coté de Mai qui se tourne immédiatement vers Bou-san, rougissant à vue d'œil. Ah oui, je l'intimide encore parce que je l'ais embrassé. Qu'elle gamine ! Elle m'a bien épié alors que je me douchais et je n'en ai pas fait tout un plat ! (car en fait cela ne fessait que me faire fantasmer d'avantage). Vivement que cette enquête se termine que nous puisions tous dire adieu à cette maison et à ses propriétaires !

-Bou-san, Thé.

Les deux se retournent vers moi avec un air de QUOI ?! Mai s'apprête à se lever, surement pour allez le faire mais je lui attrape un poignet.

_-Tu te nomme Bou-san maintenant ?_

Bou-san s'apprêter à protester (après tout, il n'est pas mon employé directe) puis ils semblent réfléchir et il me sourit, Mai ne le vois pas car elle trop occupé à me dévisager avec un drôle d'air. Bou-san se lève et je l'entends murmurer tout bas : _Fonce_.

Non, je n'ai simplement pas envie d'envoyer Mai à la cuisine avec tout ces prédateurs qui rodent.

Une fois que le pseudo moine sort, Mai lève les yeux sur moi.

_-Qu'es que tu veux ? _me dit-elle.

_-Rien._

Je me lève et vais m'assoir ma place habituelle, là, je place mes écouteur sur ma tête. J'entends Mai marmonner des trucs puis…merde !

-_Mai, la ferme !_ Dis-je d'un ton dur, Elle s'arrête et je monte de volume de l'un des micros.

-_Mai ! L'écran 07 ! Toute suite !_

_Elle reste immobile un moment puis s'exécute avec presse en comprenant ce qui se passait._

_--10,- 11,- 12, -13,- 14,- 13,- 15,- 16, -16….cela semble se stabiliser...Non…-17, -18….-18. _

Apres quelques secondes elle enchaine.

_--18 degré._

_-Et dans l'image ?_

_-rien._

C'est à ce moment que Bou-san était revenue avec le Thé.

-Va faire un exorcisme d'urgence, C'est la chambre de Mai.

-_Bien_, il pose rapidement le plateau sur la table basse et se précipite vers la chambre. Même scenario, aussi tôt fut-il entré, aussi tôt le phénomène disparu en passant dans toute les chambres se trouvant vers la gauche.

Ont le voyait sur les cameras, étrange, soit cet esprit est vraiment très étrange, soit il est très peureux.

Bou-san revient. « _Qu'en penses-tu, Naru ?_ »

_-Pas sur…Peut-être est-il pressé d'agir mais ne veut absolument pas qu'ont le voient. _

_-Je suis d'accord._

_-Mai, tu en pence quoi ?_

_-J'appuis ton idée… _

_-Bien, l'avantage c'est que comme c'était dans ta chambre, tu va surement mieux pouvoirs l'identifier dans ton sommeille._

Bou-san vient alors se coller contre le dos de Mai.

-_Oui, allez, fais nous un Rêve qu'on puises finir le tout vite fait bien fait._

Je me rends compte que ma psychologie est drôlement faite… Elle parle avec d'autre type et cela me rend dingue mais qu'elle fasse des câlins avec Houshou ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Bah, c'est peut-être par ce que je sais que leur relation est plus celle d'un frère et de sa sœur, remarque, un frère digne de se nom ne jetterait pas sa petite sœur dans mes bras.

-_Alors, on le boit ce thé ?_

Bou-san c'était séparé de Mai et avais repris la théière qu'il avait préparée avant l'apparition. Je pris une tasse avec ravissement mais sitôt l'eu-je porter à mes lèvres que je me rendis compte que c'était très probablement la première fois qu'il en préparait… dégoutant.

Il buvait sa tasse comme si de rien était mais Mai avait déposé sa tasse sur la table et la fixait d'un mauvais œil, je pose ma tasse à coté de le sienne et m'assois à ses cotés puis lui lance un regard plaintif auquel elle répond pareillement. Nous nous levâmes en même temps.

_-Ou allez-vous ? _nous demande le moine.

_-Vérifier un truc_. Disons-nous simultanément, Il nous contemple un moment en haussent les sourcils. Il me sourit à belle dent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'était imaginé mais il était a coté de la plaque.

Moi et Mai avions eu la même idée, nous nous étions dirigés vers la cuisine.

___________Mai_

Dégoutent ! Vraiment dégoutant, sans offense Bou-san mais ton thé est horrible, ont dirait qu'il a mélangé plein d'herbe ensemble sans regarder s'il s'agissait d'herbe à thé ou d'épices à cuisine.

Naru vint s'assoir à coté de moi, lui qui aime tend le thé, voila de quoi en entre dégouté, il me lançe un regard plaintif qui me fit presque fondre ! Merde que ce type est beau ! Je tourne les yeux vers la porte, il me sourit avec mal aise et nous nous levâmes.

Désolé Bou-san !

Nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine où je mis immédiatement de l'eau dans la théière.

Je mélange quelques herbes ensemble et les glisse dans un sachet de tissu vide puis je le mets dans l'eau et met le tout à bouillir. Ce n'était pas la meilleurs méthode pour faire le thé mais c'était la plus rapide.( et ce ne pouvait être pire que le thé de Bou-san)

Naru c'était adossé contre le mur et semblait réfléchir. Une fois bouillit, je nous verse deux grandes tasses. Je m'approche timidement de lui et lui tend la sienne, Il en prend toute suite un gorgé et soupir de soulagement.

-_Je n'ai jamais trouvé ton thé si bon…_

Je pris un toute petit gorgé de la mienne (Moi, je suis incapable de boires à grosse gorgé quelque choses d'aussi chaud)

_-Et moi donc… _rajoutais-je en lui souriant timidement, c'est drôle mais je ne lui tien même plus rigueur pour ce baisé qu'il ma dérobé un peu plus tôt. Mais cela me rend curieuse.

-_Naru ?_

-_Heu _? Il avait encore sa tasse aux lèvres.

_-Pourquoi tu…pourquoi, je veux dire, dans la voiture..._

_-Pour te calmer…._

_-mais !..._

_-Ça à marché, non ?_

Je me sens à nouveau en colère….

_-Idiot !_ Je sens mon visage s'empourprer de frustration puis il se met à ricaner.

-_Tu essaye de me faire recommencer ?_ J'ai envie de le frapper…

-_Non !_

- _Alors calme-toi_

_-NON !_

Ou lala, je fais vraiment gamine là, je prends une grande inspiration en tentant de me calmer mais il ricane encore. Ah oui ! Moi aussi je sais jouer !

Je pose ma tasse et m'approche de lui, J'approche mon vissage comme si (COMME SI) j'allais l'embrasser, il arrête de ricaner, il sourit….Idiot ! Tu devrais simplement devenir mal à l'aise et arrêter de te moquer de moi ! Je viens pour détourna la tête, encore plus mal à l'aise puisque mon plan n'a pas fonctionné.

_-Je ne te savais pas si trouillarde._ Je me retourne vers lui, j'aurais envie de lui prouver qu'il avit tord mais le truc est qu'il avait raison, je n'oserai jamais. Il ne m'a pas repoussé non plus, peut-être qu'il attend que ca, non, impossible. Je fais à nouveau comme si j'allais le faire, je m'approche de lui et frôle ses lèvres mais sans oser plus, il ne bronche même pas. Je me recule d'un pas et baise la tête tellement je me sens idiote.

C'est lui qui franchit le pas et glissa rapidement la main de laquelle il ne tien pas sa tasse derrière ma tête et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout doucement.

Je suis certaine qu'il se moque encore de moi donc je le repousse et tourne les talons vers la porte, il m'attrape par le poignet puis me retourne vers lui.

-_La prochaine fois, prend au moins la peine de finir ce que tu commence._

Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.

_______________________Auteur_

Je sais, je suis cruel XD

Je trouve que je vais un peu trop rapidement mais si je laisse leurs relations languir plus longtemps, je n'en finirai jamais de cette première partie (ouais, j'ai décidé de faire cette histoire sur plusieurs parties)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^.

Note : Je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé(ou plutôt recorrigé) mais j'avais envie de le poster quand même, Je vais mettre la version corrigé dans quelques jours.


	4. Chapter 4

Désoler pour l'attente ! Je voulais seulement égaliser mon autre fanfiction avant de continuer celle-ci ! Alors voila, je m'y mets ! ^^

___________Mai_

Je suis couché sur mon lit, énervé par les événements de la journée. Idiot de Naru ! Qu'es qu'il lui prenait de m'embrasser ainsi ? Deux fois maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il à des crises d'hormones tardive mais il est trop…trop. Je sers doucement mon oreiller contre ma poitrine. Il essaye réellement de me rendre dingue, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas d'autre motivation ; il sa paye ma tête. Idiot. Peut-être c'est il rendu compte de mes sentiments à son égard et s'amuse avec moi, quel homme cruel.  
Je me lève après avoir décidé de prendre un bain avant le diner de ce soir. Je fais bien attention à verrouiller la porte qui mène à la chambre de Naru puis je me glisse dans la baignoire ou je mis l'eau à couler. J'aurais pu prendre une douche mais avait un net besoin de me détendre, Je replis doucement mes genoux contre ma poitrine en laissant l'eau monter. Une fois bien pleine, je ferme le robinet et plogue ma tête sous l'eau.

~*~

Apres m'être lavé je me sèche les cheveux puis m'habille. Je mets une jupe grise foncée et assez courte mais ample et d'un gilet noir à col haut mais sans manche. Comme il fait froid, je fini par mettre des jambières aux genoux de laine noir et grise. J'enfile mes petits soulier plat et je file vers la base.

Je suis à moitié chemin lorsque je croise les deux petits-neveux du vieil homme. Ils s'arrêtent et l'un deux me fait signe de la main, je m'arrête à mon tour près deux et je les salue poliment. Celui qui est le plus souriant saisi ma main et la baise galamment.

_-Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous assoir près de nous ce soir, au diner ?_

Je rougis un peu et m'apprête à refuser lorsque je me dis que si je suis avec eux, je n'aurais pas à être à coté de Naru.

-_Avec plaisir…Dis-je d'une voix basse._

-Qu'es que vous faites là, maintenant ?

Rien en vérité, je leurs répond franchement. Ils continuent : « Voudriez-vous vous balader avec nous ? » je ne suis pas franchement surprise de leurs invitations mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

_-D'accord….  
_  
Nous marchions tous trois ensembles en silence. Je vois que de temps à autre, l'un d'eux se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

_-désirez-vous allez dans les jardins ?  
_  
Me demanda le plus taciturne d'une voix monotone. Comment arrivent-ils à s'entendre avec des comportements aussi distincts ?

_-En hivers _? Dis-je un peu surprise, il y avait tellement de neige que je doute même que nous pussions avoir accès à la cours. L'autre frère se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire amusé.

_-Mais voyons, il ya des jardins intérieurs ici ! _me dit-il d'un ton égayé. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de jardins sur les plans, étrange…  
Je lui souris gentiment et fis oui de la tête, cette histoire de jardin intérieure m'intriguaient au plus haut point. Je les suis jusqu'à une partie de la maison don je ne me souviens pas avoirs fais la visite. J'aperçois de grandes portes de verre au fond du couloir. Du verre ? Alors c'était une serre ? Ouais. Lorsque nous débouchèrent dans la closerie, je fus très surprise du climat chaud et humide, toute cette verdure en hivers était étrange mais oh combien rafraichissant. Tout était aménagé au naturel, wouah, comme c'est beau ! Il ya avait des arbres très étrange et des plantes que je n'avais jamais vue. Je me souviens avoir été dans une serre touristique avec l'école lorsque j'étais gamine mais ici c'est encore plus beau.

-_C'était les jardins de notre grande tente. Spécifia le plus taciturne, grande tante_…soit la femme du maitre de maison.  
-Elle nous amenait souvent ici. Ajouta l'autre. Je les contemplais un moment puis demanda :

-_Vous étiez proche d'elle ?_

- _Nos grands parents sont morts avant même que notre père ne soit marié, c'est notre grand oncle et notre grande tante qui ont joué leurs rôles.  
_  
Je vois…c'est pas mal, je passe du bon temps et je récolte des informations !

_-Elle est…. ?_

-Oui, Il y a environs trois ans, le cœur.

_-Ho._ Le plus sourient paressait plus à l'aise d'en parler alors que l'autre semblait très affecté, son regard était plus sombre et perdu dans le vide. J'en conclue qu'il devait être très proche de feu sa grande tante.

_-Désolé…_

_-Bah, pas grave, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !_ Pas seulement à l'aise, ont dirait qu'il n'était pas affecté du tout.

_-Ttsssss…._

L'autre semblait en colère. Il fit volte face à son frère.

_-Tu vas la fermer oui ? Toi tu t'en fiche d'elle (_la Grande tante je crois) _Tout le monde s'en fiche ! Et elle hein ?_ (moi visiblement puisqu'il me pointe.)_Qu'est qu'elle a à faire là dedans!  
_  
_-T'est impolie avec notre invité, c'est à toi de la fermer._

_-Tu parle, les enfants des amis du vieux con ! Qui serait amis avec ce vioc ? C'est quoi, des journalistes ? _

_-Mais calme-toi !  
_  
Visiblement, il ne porte pas son grand oncle dans son cœur, Naru et lui s'entendraient bien là-dessus ! Il ne semble pas né de la dernière pluie non plus. Nous ne somme pas des journalismes mais notre rôle est quand même de déterrer les veilles histoires. Soudain, il tourne les talons et part. Je veux dire quelque chose pour essayer de le retenir mais son frère m'arrête.

_-Laisse, Shin est toujours comme ca quand il est ici. Il n'arrive pas à accepter et il croit que personne n'arrive à comprendre._ Tiens, je sais enfin lequel est lequel. L'autre c'est Shin'ichi donc lui c'est Eiko.

_-Ho…je vois._ Je me sens mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, comme si je me sentais coupable d'avoir fait ressortir un sujet sensible. _Je crois que je devrais y allez, Naru va finir par me criez dessus si je ne vais pas rejoindre les autres….  
_  
-_Naru…le gamin aux cheveux noirs, pourquoi il te crierait dessus ? _Oups ! C'est vrais que nous ne somme pas supposé être lié, j'ai gaffé je crois.

-_C'est-à-dire que…._

-Ca va, je comprends, il est du genre jaloux. He…hein ?! Non, il a tout prit de travers ! « _Ce n'est pas bien les types jaloux, tu devrais le plaquer »_

_- Non, ce n'est pas…_

_-Pas la peine, tu devrais voir comment il nous regardait lorsque nous t'avions parlé pour la première fois, on aurait dit qu'il voulait nous tuer_.

_-Mais, nous ne sommes pas ensemble...nous sommes juste amis._

-Ah bon ? Dit-il d'un air et d'un ton très surpris. _Il agit comme un vrai chien de garde pourtant !_

_-Mais non !_  
_  
-Que si ! Je le comprends, il doit avoir l'œil sur toi._ Non mais il délire ? Naru, jaloux ? Pas possible, bien que… C'est vrai qu'il est étrange dernièrement, d'ailleurs il m'a embrassé ! Et plus d'une fois ! Ho mon dieu ! Non pas possible.

_-Heu…._

-_Je le comprends, je veux dire, tu es jolie, moi aussi je serrais jaloux. _Je me mis à rougir, je me maudis de rougir aussi facilement.

_-D'ailleurs, si c'est vraiment qu'un copain, toi et moi…ont pourrait s'amuser, tu ne crois pas ? _Il s'approche soudainement de moi avec un regard prédateur. Non mais qu'e qu'ils ont les mecs c'est derniers temps ?

_-heum…je crois vraiment que je devrais y allez…_

_-Mais pourquoi ? _Sa voix était suave en même temps d'être amusé.

_-Mon frère n'aimerait pas me voir ainsi avec un homme_, répliquais-je en guise d'excuse, je tourne les talons comme son frère l'avait fait quelque seconde plus tôt mais il attrape mon poignet.

_-Il ne saura pas… _Tien, il y avait comme une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Il me tire vers lui et tente de m'embrasser (c'est que je commence à avoirs l'habitude maintenant !) mais je le bloque avec l'une de mes mains ; il me regard avec un air à la fois surpris et irrité. Apparemment, il n'était pas le genre de mec à qui ont dit non.

_-Je crois que je dois vraiment partir. _Je tourne à nouveau les talons vers la sortie et cette fois il ne me retient pas. Une fois en dehors de la serre je pars comme une furie vers la base. D'abord Naru puis se type, qui se serra le prochain à vouloir m'embrasser, John, Lin ?  
Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la base, tous les autres sont là et se retourne vers moi (sauf Lin bien entendue).

_-On peut savoir ou tu étais ? _Me demanda froidement Naru, ce type me rend réellement digne ! …Quand je repense à ce qu'Eiko a dit à propos de Naru, Jalousie, non…Une idée me vint en tête et je lui souris gentiment.

_-Je m'envoyais en l'air avec Eiko-Kun._

Fos voir sa tête, trop marrent, dans le genre zombi sa le fait grave. Les autres aussi, John a les yeux écarquillé et même Lin c'est retourné vers moi pour me regarder avec étonnement. Bou-san, lui, est tordu de rire.  
_  
-Tu…._

_-Non, je plaisante, nous avons discuté et j'ai découvres qu'il y a une aile du bâtiment qui ne figure pas sur nos plans. Un long couloir avec plusieurs portes et menant à une serre, genre jardin tropical intérieure._

Naru me contemple en moment, il est encore tout abasourdie et semble avoir besoin d'un moment pour assimiler les informations que je venais de lui donné. Ce qu'il est mignon quand même ! Bref, je vais m'assoir à coter de Bou-san qui rigole encore. Naru fini par réagir après un moment.

_-Explique mieux, en détaille s'il te plaît…tout, comment et avec qui._ Je suis surprise par son insistance…il veut savoirs ce qui est arrivé avec Eiko…Mignon.

-_Bien, j'étais avec les deux frères et…_

-Du début. Si tu y tiens donc !

-Apres avoir pris un bain, j'imagine que tu ne voudras pas plus de détaille là-dessus, je suis descendu pour allez ici mais j'ai rencontré Shin' ichi et Eiko qui m'on invité à me balader avec eu. Shin'ichi à proposé d'allez dans les jardins. Je les ai suivis et je me suis rendu compte que cette section n'était pas sur les plans.  
  
A l'exception du « J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas plus de détaille là-dessus » j'avais pris un malin plaisir à prononcer tout mes mots en syllabe, comme si je parlais à un gamin. Ses lèvres formaient une moue baveuse d'impatience. _« Et ensuite ?»_

_-Rien de particulier._ Répondis-je avec un ton de « cela ne te regarde pas! »

_-Des détailles._ Dit-il d'un ton de plus en plus aiguisé, cette manière qu'il a de formuler des ordres ! Je fini quand même par finir :

_-Ensuite ils se sont mis à parler de leur grande tante, Shin-Kun à sauté les plombs et est partis, Eiko et moi avons discuté un moment puis je suis parties pour vous rejoindre, tu veux que je te décrive les tuiles du couloir de mon retour?  
_  
Il pouffa l'air d'un air offusqué. Je crois que je suis encore énervé contre lui, suis-je méchante avec lui ? Peut-être…bha…Je le lui dois bien.

_Naru___________

Je l'écoute raconté ce qu'elle a fait pendant la dernière heure mais je suis simplement obsédé du fait qu'elle ait plaisanté avoir couché avec l'un d'eux. Je la crois lorsqu'elle dit que ce n'est pas vrai, une imple blague, mais je suis soudain pris d'une réalité ; es ce qu'elle a déjà eu un copain…dans sa chambre? Des copains, sa je sais, quelque uns était déjà venu la chercher après le boulot (Je me suis toujours arrangé pour qu'ils la plaque aussi). Mais…l'un de ses plouques était il parvenue à son lit ?

Si elle a fait cette blague sur l'un des mecs de la maisonnée, est ce parce qu'elle le désir ? Toute c'est chose m'énerve et je soupire. En plus elle semble de mauvaise humeur…pas bon…Je me jure intérieurement qu'à partir de maintenant je ne la laisse plus seule avec ces types !

_-Non merci._ Répondis-je sèchement à son truc de tuiles. Je me sentais un peu fatigué alors que le diner était dans moins d'une heure. Douche. Je me donne moi-même congé et monte à l'étage prendre une douche froide. J'enfile un pantalon et un pull noir et je redescends à la base. Il n'y a que Lin qui m'explique brièvement que les autres sont déjà partie vers la salle de diner. Je vais faire pareil. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Lin ai vraiment envie d'y allez puisqu'il pousse un profond soupir d'ennuis lorsque je lui dis de venir avec moi.

L'horreur, la première chose que je vois en entrant c'est que Mai est assise entre les deux frères. Je sens soudain une colère sourde et une jalousie remarquable monté à ma tête. Je ne sais toujours lequel est lequel mais je sais que celui que j'aime le moins est cet Eiko. Je m'assois devant eux, directement en face de Mai. Je lance un regard noir au type à sa droite mais il ne réagit pas, il semble royalement emmerdé par tout. Puis l'autre, celui de gauche qui me sourit innocemment puis se pencha à l'oreille de Mai et lui susurra quelque chose. Peu importe lequel est lequel, c'est celui-là que j'aime le moins maintenant ! Je vois Mai rougir alors qu'il éloigne enfin ses lèvres de son oreille. Les ustensiles son déjà disposé et je regard les miens d'un œil que je devine dément. Du calme, il ne faut pas tuer les clients ! (Du moins pas devant les autres.)

Le diner fut enfin servis et je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer le type de gauche. Je voyais parfois du coin de l'œil le regard de Mai qui se posait sur moi avec ce qui me semblait être du trouble. Je tournais alors les yeux vers elle mais elle détournait les siens en rougissant.

Le mec qui je n'aimais pas me souriait toujours. La fois ou je failli le plus me lever et le tuer fus lorsqu'il c'était léché les lèvres de manière entendu puis avait fait un mouvement de tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils avec provocation. Il ne faisait pas que le flirter sous mon nez, il me provoquait.

Il m'énerve, je veux le tuer, je vais finir par le faire s'il n'arrête pas immédiatement de lui glisser des mots doux et des caresses sous la table.

Lin fini de manger en un temps record et demande congé sous prétexte d'un mal de tête. Il me glisse subtilement une tape fraternelle dans le dos avant de sortir. Il n'est pas bête, aucun des hommes dans cette salle ne l'est. Bou-san est constamment en train de ricané, John semble étrangement mal à l'aise. Le type de gauche est directement impliqué, celui de droite semble s'en foutre mais je suis convaincu qu'il comprend tout. Le fils et le neveu du veil homme semble amusé et le veil homme lui-même…lui je ne sais pas….il fixe encore Mai. Je ne suis presque pas fâché car il est désormais le cadet de mes soucis.

Apres un moment, le vieil homme se leva et toussota signe qu'il voulait parler.

_-J'ai eu une idée qui risque de vous plaire !, le bal, je crois que je vais le faire à thème de l'ancienne époque_. Son fils et son neveu firent tout les deux oui de la tête avec de grands sourires.

Il se tourna vers moi. « Vous n'étiez malheureusement pas au courant et je suppose que vous n'ayez pas ce genre de costume dans vos malles »

_-C'est un fait_. Répondis-je calmement.

_-Je crois avoir quelques costumes qui vous irais à vous et a votre mais anglais peut-être même pour monsieur Houshou. Pour mademoiselle aussi bien entendue. Pour votre frère je crois que cela pourrait être un peu plus compliqué vu sa taille…_

_-Je le conçois._

_-Ma sœur est une excellente couturière, croyez vous que cela dérangerait à votre frère_…Je lui coupe la parole.

-_Cela ne posera pas le moindre problème et je suis certain qu'il vous remerciera de cette attention_. Bien sure ! Lin vouloir être mesuré et bichonné par une parfaite inconnue japonaise, il va adorer ! (…)

_-Mademoiselle aura plus de choix pour sa part, j'ai conservé la totalité de la garde robe de mes ancêtres dont de nombreuses robes qui lui irait toutes à merveille._

-_Je n'en doute pas._

Le type de gauche, celui que par décret je préférais à son frère se leva d'un air énervé et quitta la salle sans préavis. Etrange. Je pose les yeux sur Mai qui ne dit rien.

_-J'ais un truc à te montrer, c'est assez urgent._

_-heum…d'accord ?_

_-Tu viens avec moi toute suite après le diner. _

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase avec l'intonation d'une question or, je savais qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était un ordre. Elle fit oui de la tête, étrangement, elle semblait soulagée. Peut-être qu'il la rend mal à l'aise ? Je me détendis tout d'un coup, même, j'aurais eu envie de sourire (J'aurais eu). J'attendis calmement qu'elle ait fini puis je ne lève et fit un mouvement de tête signifiant qu'elle devait me suivre. Pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la table pour venir me rejoindre, le type de gauche me toisait d'un regard hostile auquel, en qualité de revanche, je lui répondis un sourire carnassier.

Ce fut son tour de bouillir intérieurement, quant à moi, j'exultais.

Je conduisis mon assistent à la base, Lin était là.

_-Alors, que voulais-tu me montrer ? _

_-Rien….Dit, ce type, c'est lui Eiko._

_-….Hm….oui. _

_-Il semble entreprennant._

_-Trop_, avoua-t-elle (yeah! Un point pour moi ! bien fait pour l'autre tache !)

-Tache de l'éviter, j'ai à peu près autant confiance en lui qu'à un poltergeist frappeur.

- Dit Naru…tu ne serais pas….

-Hein ?

-Jaloux ?

..

..

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle devienne plus sagace ? Qu'es qui peu bien être plus chiant sur la terre qu'une femme intelligente ? Surtout, que dois-je répondre ? Oui ! Oui ! Je suis désespérément jaloux ou non, jamais de la vie, dégage. Ouais…peut-être la laisser sur une énigme ou…peut-être…

-T'aimerais, hein ?

Je vois son regard se durcir, bien, elle ne va pas continuer ave…

_-Huhum_ (Oui)…

..

..

C'est une blague ? Je me sens tout d'un coup très, mais très, mal à l'aise. Je reste figé de stupeur et peu à peu, je sens aussi mes joues s'empourprer. Comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'elle me voit ainsi, je me tourne vivement.

_-Va donc faire du thé…_

Je déteste être comme ca, ma voix est toute troublée alors que je déteste ne pas avoirs le plein contrôle de moi-même.

___________Mai_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Naru qui rougit ! Peut-être que Eiko avait raison, Naru aurait un œil sur moi ? Bah, se serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en sortant pour allez lui faire son thé, oh Naru…Tu ne pourrais pas être plus claire et arrêter de me faire languir ? Naru ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il est timide…ou plutôt qu'il a de la difficulté à dire ce qu'il ressent (à ne pas confondre avec « à dire ce qu'il pense » ca, il le fait plus que bien.)

Je me rends tranquillement à la cuisine où je mets pour la unième fois de l'eau à bouillir, d'un coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne et crois d'abord me trouver face a Eiko mais me rend compte qu'il s'agit de Shin'ichi. Il me regarde avec son air las et s'avance.

_-Qu'es que tu fais ici ? _

_-Du thé…_ (Parce que cela ne se voit pas ?)

_-Je croyais qu'en amis de la maison vous aviez des gens pour le faire à votre place._

_-Naru ne boit que celui que je fais._

_-Ho._

_-Toi ?_

_-hein ?_

_-Toi, qu'es que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je voulais voir le cuisinier, c'est certainement la seule personne sympathique qui se trouve au service de mon oncle._

Tiens, on dirait qu'il se confit à moi, sous son air de « Je me fous de tout » il devait être plutôt sociable.

_-Désolé, il n'est pas là._

_-Ho._ Dit-il encore.

_-Tu prends une tasse avec moi ?_

Il me contempla un moment sans rien dire puis pris l'air de réfléchir.

_-Ton copain ne t'attend pas ?_

_-Ouais, mais ca lui feras du bien d'attendre un peu, ce prétentieux._

Je le vue esquisser un sourire rapide qui se dissipa malheureusement trop rapidement.

_-D'accord alors. _

Il prit place à la petite table ronde qui ne comptait que quatre places. Je lui servis une tasse et en pris une pour moi-même.

_-Dit moi Shin-Kun, tu…tu ne semble pas en bon terme avec ton grand oncle…? _

_-Ouais, parce que c'est un vieux con. _

_-Ouais, Naru dit la même chose. Mais toi, pourquoi tu lui en veux ?_

_-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et toi, sérieusement, tes vraiment la fille d'un amis de la famille ? Toi et tes copains, bah, d'après moi, vous n'êtes pas net. _

Je souris à mon tour, il semble perspicace de type. Je le vue doucement baisser les yeux.

-Désolé pour plus tôt, j'ai piqué les nerfs.

-Ca va, elle te manque, je comprends.

- Je ne crois pas, faut avoirs perdu des êtres chers pour comprendre.

Je baisse les yeux puis je me lance après une grande inspiration.

-Mes parents…mes parents son morts tout les deux il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvé toute seule.

Il me regarda, surpris puis il excisa un nouveau sourire.

_-Donc tu mens quelque part._

_-Pardon ?_ Dis-je, parce qu'il ne me croyait pas ?!

_-Si tes parents sont morts et que tu étais toute seule, tu avoue que le grand type châtain n'est pas ton frère._ Dit-il calmement….oups ! Je suis bête ! Comment puis-je être aussi bête !? En plus je sais pertinemment qu'il y des cameras et des micros ici, Naru va piquer une colère noire. Je pris une grand inspiration et mis remis.

-D'accord, je te l'accorde, il n'est pas mon frère, enfin, pas biologiquement, nous sommes quand même très proche.

_-Ecoute toi, explique moi tout, vous êtes réellement journaliste un truc du genre ? Tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais cafter, trouver les secrets du vieux cons et mettez les publics, je serais même pr__êt__ à vous aider._

Il n'aime définitivement pas son aïeul.

_-Nous ne sommes pas journaliste, loin de là, mais tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas des amis de la famille…Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. _Mon dieu, Naru va me tuer…..

Il me regardait avec son air incrédule.

_-….huhum_… (Ouais, c'est ca, je te crois !)

_-Par contre…quand te parlais de secret du vieux co….du vieux, du quoi tu parles ?_

_-Si tu n'es pas journaliste, a quoi cela te servirait de le savoir ?_

_-Secret professionnel, crache le morceau. _

_-pas si tu m'explique pas ce que tu cherche. _

_-D'accord, on enquête sur un truc, dit maintenant. _

_-Sur quoi ?_

_-Encore le secret professionnel._

_- Alors je ne dis rien_. Conclut-il, il prit une grande gorgé de son thé et se leva et ajouta, _Ma chambre est la première de l'autre coté du couloir ou toi et tes copains dormez, si tes secrets professionnels deviennent moins discret, viens me parler, je t'en dirais plus aussi_.

Je lui souris gentiment et fis oui de la tête puis il sortit de la salle. La théière était à moitié vide et commençait à refroidir donc j'en refis.

Je me rendis à la base où Naru m'accueilli avec un regard courroucé.

_-Du calme, Il ne dira rien. _

_-Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? t'a foutus en l'air notre couverture !_

_-D'ailleurs, tu ne trouve pas ca bizarre qu'il exige que nous ayons une couverture ? _

Naru s'arrêta un moment puis admis.

_-Oui, je trouve cela louche._

_-J'ai une hypothèse là-dessus. _

Il soupira. « _Dit toujours._ » Fini t'il par dire.

_-Il sait qu'ils ne nous dirons rien si nous sommes de simple invité, alors que s'ils savent que nous enquêtons, ils pourraient dire des trucs compromettant, Shin m'a parler de secrets, tu nous a bien écouté, non ? _

Il prit une minute de réflexion et commenta.

-_Je suis vraiment ravis de voir que mon influence sur toi ai autant porté fruits._

Méchant, méchant ! Eh bien, au moins il semble moins fâché.

_-Je vais en parler avec notre client au diner de demain._ Ajouta-t-il. _Quant à toi…continue de questionner les deux gamins mais évite de le faire hors de porté de mes cameras._

Gamins ? Ouais, ils ont seulement le même âge de nous. Bref…il ne veut pas me savoir avec l'un d'eux hors de ses cameras hein ? Je commence de plus en plus à croire qu'il est réellement jaloux et c'est plutôt flatteur venant de sa part.

_-D'accord_. Je répondis aimablement ce qui sembla légèrement le troubler puis je lui versa une tasse et la lui tendis.

_-Tiens…_

Il la prit tout doucement et la porta à ses lèvres puis il s'installa à son poste.

_-Toujours rien ?_

Je me place d'abord derrière lui mais après un moment je saisi une chainse et m'installe à ses cotés.

_-Non, il est du genre cachotier celui-là. Si seulement nous avions plus d'indice sur le qui…_

_-Tu n'as pas interrogé le vieux…_

_-Si, avant de venir, son personnel aussi_. Dit-il sur une voix légèrement vexé.

_-Alors, questionnons les jeunes. _

_-Essayons d'abord de le faire sous notre couverture, si nous n'arrivons à rien, nous les interrogerons dans les règles._

_-Et naturellement, c'est moi qui me charge de les interroger en secret._

_-Oui. C'est ainsi depuis toujours, non ? Moi et Lin nous occupons des trucs techniques et tu t'occupe de sympathiser avec les gens impliqués. _

_-Tu devrais m'octroyer le titre d'intervenante en relation public. _

_-…Si sa te chante._

Toujours si peu bavard…Il y eu un long silence où il se concentrait sur ses écrans et où mon regard était perdu dans le vide, prise dans mes pensées profondes ou tout allait naturellement à lui.

-_Tu…_Il parla et je lève les yeux sur lui.

_-Ils te plaisent ? _

Il ne me regarde pas, les yeux toujours rivé sur les écrans, pour ma part, je souris. Pas de doute, ca le travaille.

-_Peut-être…_

Du coup il se détourne de son écran et me regarde avec des yeux presque indigné. Visiblement, cela le dérange, yeah !

_-Bah quoi, ils sont gentils…._ Dis-je innocemment.

_-Tss…._

Il se retourne vers son écrans en ruminant je ne sais pas quoi.

_-Naru._

_-Quoi ?_

Sa voix était froide et perçante…un peu tremblante par contre ce qui signifiait qu'il était dérangé par quelque chose. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi confiante.

_-Je crois que je vais allez réviser mes leçons…pour l'école. _

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour disposer lorsqu'il n'y a rien à faire._

_-Pas besoin de moi avant que je monte? _

_- Je survivrai._

Dommage. Pensais-je.

~*~

J'avais relus mon devoir et corriger quelques fautes d'orthographes puis m'étais mise au lit. Plutôt mise sous les couvertures car tout d'un coup, il c'était mis à faire très froid. L'idée que cela puise être une apparition m'avais effleuré mais je me disais que Naru aurait déjà réagit.

Justement, j'entendais quelqu'un monter les marches de l'escalier, c'était effectivement Naru puisqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Je fermis lentement les yeux sans pourtant dormir, mes couvertures étaient encore trop froide. Apres quelques minutes, j'entends la porte de Naru s'ouvrir à nouveau et puis je l'entends descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd et sensiblement mecontent. Il n'a jamais aimé le froid, il va probablement vérifier les cameras ou les thermomètres.

Apres quelques longues minutes je l'entends qui remonte d'un pas plus lent. Il ouvre sa porte puis la referme. J'entends ensuite un bang, comme s'il était tombé, Je me redresse dans mon lit prête à en sortir et allez voir s'il va bien lorsque j'entends la porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrir. Ca va, il va bien alors. Je me recouche sous me couverture mais me redresse soudain puisque ma porte, celle lié à la chambre de bain s'ouvris à son tour. C'est Naru.

-Qu'es que tu fais ?

Pas de réponse, il s'avance vers mon lit et étrangement, sa démarche est saccadée. D'un coup, il soulève mes couvertures. J'ai mon pyjamas mais par reflexe je porte mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Mais qu'es qui lui prend ? Pire encore, il se glissa sans préavis à coté de moi.

-Naru ?!

Pas de réponse.

______________________Auteur________________

Je sais ce à quoi vous penser ; bandes de petit pervers !

Ne vous imaginer pas trop de films, surtout, ce n'est pas exactement ce que ca semble être !

Bon, alors, voila pour le chapitre 4, Lâcher vos comms ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous aimerai.

_Mai___________

Inspire, expire. Bon, faisons le point ; Naru vient de se glisser dans mon lit sans dire un mot et refuse de le faire. Ma première réaction est de rester figée sur place, ma deuxième est de le repousser mais il s'agrippe à moi. Ce n'est pas normal…C'est tout sauf normal ! Je tente à nouveau de le repousser mais il se tient bien contre moi (Plus précisément, contre ma poitrine.). Refaisons le point en d'autres mots.

L'homme dont je suis amoureuse vient de se glisser dans mon lit et se tient contre moi…

Le hic est que l'homme que j'aime c'est Naru et que Naru est probablement complètement handicapé des émotions, si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne les exprime ni ne les montre. Donc, ce n'est vraiment pas du tout normal qu'il agisse ainsi.

_-Naru, allez, arrête ca. _Aucune réaction, es-il possédé ? Probablement pas. Il a déjà été possédé au paravent et je sais qu'il est capable de rester lucide un moment avant de subir les effets. Donc, il serait allez voir Bou-san ou John-san pour que l'un des deux l'exorcisme, pas moi.

S'il n'est pas possédé, quelles raisons pourraient le pousser à venir dans mon lit ? Une pulsion sexuelle trop forte ? Non, pas son genre, et si ce aurait été le cas, il aurait déjà été en train de me dévêtir, or, là il ne faisait que se tenir contre ma poitrine, sans plus.

Malade ? Possible mais improbable, je sais qu'il à une santé fragile. Problème cardiaque et anémie. Il n'est très probablement pas en crise cardiaque, peut-être en anémie alors ? Alors pourquoi ne serrait-il pas allez voir Lin ?

_-Naru, qu'es qui te prend ?_ Toujours rien, ho, sauf peut-être qu'il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je remarque que sa respiration est saccadée, finalement, peut-être est-il malade, fièvre ? Après un moment l'hésitation je passe une main sur son front, pas chaud, au contraire, glacé. Trop.

Merde, je glisse empressement l'une de mes mains dans son dos, sous son gilet, encore glacé. Lui qui est une vraie fournaise la plupart du temps. Hypothermie ? Comment es ce possible ? Certes, il fait froid mais pas au point de faire de l'hypothermie.

_-Naru ?_ Toujours rien. Tien, je crois qu'il claque des dents… Je le sens glisser ses mains glacé sous mon dos. D'accord, j'ai compris. Je me souviens avoir eu un cours de secourisme 101. Lors d'hypothermie il faut graduellement rapprocher la personne d'une source de chaleurs. Or prestement, je suis la seule source de chaleurs et il est déjà au plus prêt. Dans les films, ils montrent qu'il faut réchauffer directement avec le corps. Je me mis à lui frotter vivement le dos. Ses pieds, à l'aide des miens, je lui enlève ses chaussettes et les presse. Même âpres plusieurs minutes son état ne sembla pas s'améliorer. Je lui pince une joue et il sursaute.

_-je te défends de t'endormir._ Etait-il seulement lucide ? Je commençais à en douter. « _ Tu vas me devoir quelques expliquassions_ » dis-je à voix basse ; aucune réaction de sa part. Je devrais allez chercher les autres…

Je tente à nouveau de le pousser mais il me repousse obstinément contre le lit. Je me sens tellement bête, même dans son état il a le dessus sur moi. Bon, je n'ais qu'a me débrouiller seule avec lui, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai beau continuer de le frotter et de m'assurer qu'il est bien sous les couvertures, son état ne change pas. Après un moment de réflexion je défais sa chemise, c'est bien comme ca qu'ils faisaient avant, non ?

Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve la situation gênante, trop, et de voir Naru dans un état pareil me brise le cœur. S'il est assez mal au point pour venir se glisser dans mon lit, c'est que ce doit être même pire que ce que je pensais. Apres une grande inspiration, je me lance.

-_Si tu es toujours lucide et qu'à l' avenir tu ose te moquer de moi pour ce que je vais faire, je démissionne._

Dis-je à voix assez forte puis, hésitante, je défis les boutons du haut de mon pyjama. Je ne l'enlève pas, Seulement le déboutonné, ce serrait encore plus gênant d'outre manière.

Bah, de toute façon il n'est presque pas conscient (enfin j'espère !) je le pause à nouveau contre ma poitrine avec douceur….Trop étrange, vraiment, je n'arrive pas a croire que Naru puise être dans un tel état.

~*~

J'ai du dormir, en ouvrant les yeux je vois qu'il fait toujours noir, ensuite, je me relève (Du moins j'essaye) mais je sens un poids contre moi…Naru. Il fait toujours très froid dans la chambre mais une douce chaleur se tien dans les couvertures. Je pose une main sur l'une de ses joues, déjà mieux qu'avant mais toujours froide. Heum…

D'un coup il relève la tète vers moi, son regard semble tourmenté par je ne sais quoi, il est éveillé, c'est déjà ca. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est d'abord surpris, croire qu'il en se souvient pas s'être glissé ici.

Puis il baisse la tête vers ma poitrine nue pour le relever aussitôt vers mon visage d'un air encore plus perdu. Je rougis, s'il n'était pas lucide plus tôt, il semblait l'être un peu plus désormais.

Il poussa un léger gémissement et se recoucha contre moi, il tremblait encore.

_-Shu…._Fis-je tout bas en posant une main contre sa nuque, il semblait tendu, je le comprends. Après un moment il se détend et me sers contre lui comme plus tôt dans la soirée

Je suis étonnée, étonnée qu'il soit aussi enclin à me serrer alors qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il fait, Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Je crois qu'il aime bien que je le câline. C'est vraiment trop… (Trop pas normal !) Croire que Naru est si humain ! Ce n'est pas plus mal pour moi…

Hein ?! Es ce que se sont ses lèvres que je sens sur ma peau ? Je ne bouge pas, trop incertaine d'un si c'était moi qui rêvais. He, je crois que je ne rêve pas.

_-Naru ?_ Il arrête de bouger, dis-je, de respirer.

-_Hum _? fit-il, c'était plus une plainte douloureuse qu'autre choses mais j'outrepassai.

_- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?_ Il émit une autre plainte, un léger grognement qui signifiait très probablement non. « Tu vas m'expliquer demain ? » Il en émit une autre mais je ne devinai pas si c'était un oui ou un non. Je le renversai, pour une fois, il ne riposta pas.

_-Naru…._Dis-je tout bas tel un mot tendre.

Je vus dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas tout à fait là.

_-Kiss me_. Dit-il en anglais, je ne parle certes pas très bien l'anglais mais je sais ce que _ca_ veux dire. Je n'en fis rien, me contentant de le regarder.

Il répétât sa demande et à nouveau je ne m'exécutai pas.

- _Kiss me._ Répétât-il autoritairement malgré son état. Cette fois, comme habitué de répondre à ses ordres, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Tout doucement, un simple baisé chaste, C'est lui qui me tient contre lui et prologue ce premier baisé—réciproque-- (Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps j'en ais rêvé.)

Je balance entre profiter de son état de semi lucidité (remarque, il n'aurait plus froid par la suite) Ou de le repousser et courir la chance de ne plus jamais avoir une telle chance. J'aurais tend aimé être moins pure et trouver la force d'enfin réaliser tout mes fantasmes mais naturellement, je le repousse gentiment, il ne proteste pas et retombe endormis peu de temps après.

___________Naru_

* retour, quelques heures plus tôt*

Mai venait de partir, moi et Lin étions seuls dans la base. J'étais présentement en train de siroter la dernière tasse de thé de la brassée. Je regarde calmement mon écran, je la regarde.

Elle faisait son devoir tel qu'elle me l'avait dit, c'est calme, ennuyant et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer de la regarder.

C'est avec délice que je la regarde se changer. Heum…

_-Elle à bien grandit, non ?_

Murmura Lin, penché dernière mon épaule. Je me tourne vivement vers lui et le darde d'un regard noir.

_-Elle est à moi_. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

_-Je sais, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas la détourner de toi. _Je me sentis légèrement apaisé, je l'interrogeai.

_-Tu…. ?_

_-Non, facilement, mais non, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ca._ Dit-il en se retournant vers son propre écran. Je contemple un moment son dos sans rien dire puis je fais la même chose que lui. Elle a fini de se changer et elle se couvre sous d'épaisse couverture avec l'air d'avoir froid. C'est étrange puisque mes cameras indiquent une température ambiante assez chaude.

Près de deux heures passèrent et sentant la fatigue monter, je décidai d'allez me coucher. Je monte calmement les marches et entre dans ma chambre, ouf ! Mais c'est qu'il fait un froid d'enfer ici. Je vérifié la fenêtre mais elle est fermée, je pose une main sur le calorifère, il est très chaud mais étrangement, il ne semble dégager aucune chaleur. Pas normal donc.

Je me rends en presse à la base ou je vérifié les détecteurs de chaleurs sous le regard nonchalant de Lin. Tout semble normal. Je remonte donc à nouveau d'un pas lent. L'étage est toujours aussi froid, en entrant dans ma chambre c'est pire, il y a même de la fumée lorsque respire.

Je ne prends pas de temps à trouver de quoi il s'agit. Dans ma chambre, tout près de moi, se trouve nul autre qu'un…je penche pour dire une apparition. Il…ou elle a une forme très vague et très flou. (C'est de ce fait que je ne l'identifie pas très bien). Je la/le fixe et il/elle fait de même. Mais qu'es qu'il fait Lin ? Remarque, si la température n'apparait pas, peut-être qu'il/elle non plus. Je reste un moment sans bouger puis, ne voyant aucun mouvement de sa part, je fais un pas vers l'avant. Grossière erreur, Je vois la forme s'élargir puis piquer directement vers moi. Je me sens tout d'un coup très mal et après avoir vacillé sur mes pieds, je tombe. Je me relève aussitôt d'un pas chancelant et regarde autour de moi, rien sauf qu'il fait toujours aussi froid. D'ailleurs je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment très, très froid, c'est à peine si je sens le bout de mes doigts.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de me jeter sous une bonne douche d'eau chaude. Le hic très chiant est que lorsque je tourne la manivelle de l'eau, il n'y a pas d'eau qui sort. Je prends appuis contre le comptoir et regarde le miroir devant moi, je vois flou. J'ai encore plus froid, de plus en plus. Ce sont désormais mes mains toute entières que j'ai de la difficulté à bouger. Je tente d'ouvrir le robinet mais comme pour la douche, il ne coule pas. Merde ! Je devrais peut-être allez me coucher sous mes couvertures. J'ouvre la porte et fige net, Mai est dans mon lit….Apres un moment, je me rends compte que mes choses ne sont pas dans la pièce et donc que ce n'est pas ma chambre. Comment j'ai pu me tromper ? Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais…sa chambre et elle-même semble plus chaude que ma chambre et mon lit.

Au prix d'un gros effort physique et mental (J'ai de la difficulté marché et mon orgueil va en prendre un coup) Je vais vers elle, relève ses couvertures puis me glisse contre elle

_Fin flash back. _

_Mai___________

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et vois que nous somme au petit jour, la lumière douce du matin emplie la pièce finalement réchauffé. Naru est toujours contre moi, bien appuyé contre ma gorge. Je porte une main à son dos pour m'assurer qu'il aurait finalement pris un peu de chaleur. L'horreur, Le voila brulant.

Peut-on m'expliquer comment ce type fait pour passer de l'hypothermie à la fièvre ? C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Comme tant de fois la veille, je tente de le pousser de moi et comme toutes les autres fois, il ne bronche pas.

_-Naru, lâche moi un peu, je vais allez chercher Lin. _Dis-je un brin énervé. Tout bas, je l'entendis murmurer. « _Non, reste_.».

-_Tu a de la fièvre, laisse moi allez chercher quelqu'un_. Il répéta simplement ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Ca m'embêtait, sa fièvre semblais être très forte, il tremblait de toute sont corps et il était tout en sueur. Je crois même que je préférais l'hypothermie.

_-S'il te plais, Naru. _

_-Non_. Murmurât-il

Je soupire bruyamment. « _Si tu y reste, ce ne sera pas de ma faute_ » Je l'entendis gémir mais sans plus.

Je m'y résigne, doucement, j'appuis contre sa nuque et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, il doit transpirer le plus possible pour se débarrasser de sa fièvre.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre mouvement autre que moi qui lui frottant doucement le dos.

On cogna à la porte.

_-Mai, ca va ? _Disait la voix de Bou-san à travers la porte.

-_Ou…oui !_ Dis-je un peu hésitante.

-_Certaine ?_ Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net, c'était surement de voir Naru contre mes seins…

_-he….._

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_-Ah non ?_ Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

_-Non ! Naru a fait de l'hypothermie la nuit dernière !_

Il éclatât de rire pour de bon. Visiblement, ce n'était pas très crédible.

_-Je te le jure, et là il a une fièvre horrible !_

Il riait de plus belle. Naru qui semblait c'être réveiller me serra un peu plus fort.

- _Touche-le si tu ne me crois pas !_

Il s'avança dans la pièce en riant toujours, mais lorsqu'il glissa une main sous la couverture, dans le dos de Naru, il s'arrêta.

-_Il est brûlant…_ Dit-il avec le calme de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rit de sa vie.

_-Non !_ Dis-je énerver et avec une légère touche de sarcasme. « _Et cet idiot ne me laisse rien faire, c'est à peine s'il me laisse bouger… _»

_-Je vais aller lui faire un thé ._Dit-il.

_-Non ! _Il haussa les sourcils. _Heum…demande au cuisiné de le faire et…va voir si Lin a besoin d'aide. _Une tasse de sa part ne pourrait que l'achever… Il haussa les épaules et se dirigeant vers la sortie, il nous jeta un dernier regard souriant avant de disparaitre à l'extérieur. Naru dormait à nouveau.

Peu de temps après, un téléphone sonna. Naru se redressa avec un air endormis, d'ailleurs il avait les yeux fermés. Et il glissa une main vers son pantalon, il en sortit un téléphone portable et l'ouvrit péniblement, puis, il l'échappa. Il le repris et semblait réfléchir, je crois qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment répondre. Le téléphone s'arrêta avant qu'il ne réussit et il se laissa retomber contre moi en le tenant toujours. Après un moment, le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Il gémit mais ne daigna pas bouger. Je pris son cellulaire et y répondit.

-Téléphone de Shibuya Kazuya, j'écoute.

*-_Noll ?*_

_-Non monsieur, Je suis son assistante. _Dis-je doucement, Noll…c'est le nom que lui donnait Gene.

_*-Assistante ? Noll a une assistante ? Et Lin alors ?*_

_-je suis l'autre assistante._

_*-Ah bon, depuis quand ?*_

_-Depuis plus de trois ans, monsieur._

_*-Il ne me l'avait jamais dit.* _

_-D'accord. Naru…Noll est indisponible pour l'instant, voulez-vous que je lui fasse un message._

_*-Noll, indisponible ? Ah ca alors…Bref, je suis Martin Davies*. _Son père, pensais-je.

_-Très bien, dois-je lui dire de vous retéléphoner ?_

_*-Euh oui, bien sûr mais puis-je savoir ce qui le retiens tend *? _

_-Il est malade. Une vilaine fièvre._

_*-Tien donc, pourquoi n'ais-je pas été avertis par Lin ?*_

_-Ce… C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas au courant._

_*-Ce n'est pas très claire…*_

_- je vous l'accorde. _

_*-Lin est-il tout prêt ?*_

-Oui mais….

_*-Passez le moi….*_

_-C'est que…pardon monsieur mais je suis dans l'incapacité de me déplacer en ce moment. _

_*-Mais allons, pourquoi cela ?*_

_-C'est-à-dire que…que votre fils…_

_*-Mon fils ?*_

_-Oui, votre fils…m'empêche de bouger._

Il y eu un long silence et il reprit.

_*-Pourriez-vous être plus claire ?*_

J'hésite, je déglutie et puis je parle.

_-Il me retient clouer sur un lit depuis la vielle._

Je me sentis très stupide puisque dit ainsi, il pourrait très bien allez s'imaginer je ne sais quoi, je pris de l'avance. (Enfin, j'essayai.)

_-N'allez pas vous imaginer que…je veux dire…ce n'est pas parce que….enfin…euh._

_*-Non mademoiselle, Ne vous en faite pas, la vie sexuelle que vous entretenez avec mon fils ne me regarde pas.*_

Je me sentis rougir dans le genre rouge pivoine. Je ne dis plus rien. Le docteur Davies non plus d'ailleurs. Bou-san entra avec un plateau et une théière.

_-Tiens, c'est prêt….He, mais à qui tu parle ?_

_-Son père…enfin, le professeur Davies._

_-Ho._

_-Soit gentil, va me chercher Lin-san. _

Il posa son plateau sur une commode hors de ma portée puis sortit. J'avisai le professeur de la venue de Lin puis déplaça doucement la tête de Naru afin de reboutonner ma chemise de nuit. Naru qui ne semblait pas d'accord s'obstinait à se replacer contre mes seins et défaisant au passage les boutons que je reboutonnais.

En entendant des pas, je ne fis que monter la couverture plus haut, abandonnant ma chemise à son sort qu'est de rester ouverte.

Lin passa le pas de la porte et posa sur moi un regard surpris, je lui tendis le téléphone. Il répondit en me fixant, ou plus précisément la tête de Naru posé contre moi. On dirait que Bou-san ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation. Sa conversation avec le professeur fut brève, il posa le téléphone éteint sur la table de nuit, juste à coté de ma dissertation de lecture.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air embêter puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, surprise ! La douche et le robinet coulait et visiblement, depuis longtemps, la pièce était pleine d'eau et de buée. Il coupa l'eau et me regarda, j'hausse les épaules aussi surpris que lui.

Lin fit un mouvement de menton vers Naru.

_-Il fait une vilaine fièvre._ Dis-je.

Il grommela quelque chose, versa deux tasses de thé que Bou-san avait amené, les mises à coté du téléphone puis sortit.

_-Allez Naru, tu veux boire ton thé ?_ Il grogna et frotta légèrement sa tête contre ma gorge. Très bien ! S'il ne veut pas boire son thé, tant pis pour lui ! Je saisi ma tasse et en pris quelques gorgés puis la reposa.

_-J'espère que ton orgueil te travaillera lorsque tu iras mieux !_

~*~

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant dormis pendant un cas. J'ouvre les yeux pour la unième fois depuis hier pour me rendre compte que Naru n'est plus contre moi. Mon premier reflexe est de regarder au sol mais naturellement il n'y est pas. En tendant l'oreille, j'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule. Je regarde l'heure, passé 5PM. IL doit allez mieux alors…

Je me peigne sommairement et enfile des vêtements propres. J'entends l'eau cesser de couler et je frappe timidement à la porte.

_-Naru ?_ Demandais-je anxieusement. Sans répondre il ouvre la porte, nue jusqu'a la taille et uniquement abrité par une serviette blanche.

-_Hein ?_

_-Heum je…Je…voulais seulement savoir si tu allais mieux._

_-De toute évidence, oui ._Dit-il sèchement. Grrr, déjà assez en forme pour être chiant en tout cas. Mais je voyais à ses yeux vitreux qu'il était encore fiévreux.

Il attrapa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et me regarda en poussant un soupir. Je lui adressai un petit sourire tendre et lui dit.

_-Habille toi et viens avec moi à la cuisine, je vais te faire un bon thé_… Il me contempla un moment sans rien dire puis haussa les épaules. Je le regarde replonger dans la salle de bain puis allez dans sa chambre. Silencieuse, j'attends.

~*~

Il revient à ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et ses cheveux, bien qu'humide, bien peigné. Il semble encore fatigué, notais-je. Je m'agrippai à l'un de ses bras et l'entraina vers les escaliers.

Il ne réagit nullement à cette soudaine marque de familiarité et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étage du dessous puis jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je ne le lâchai que là et il s'installa à la petite table ronde, pour ma part, je mis l'eau à bouillir.

En attendant que l'eau soit chaude, je m'assis face à lui.

_- Bon, explique-moi tout. _

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-_Hier soir, l'hypothermie…_

_-Ho. Ca, ouais_…Il se mit à m'expliquer ce qui était arrive dans sa chambre et dans la salle de bain, puis qu'il avait tellement été troublé qu'il c'était même trompé de chambre. Entre temps la bouilloire avait sillé et je nous avais préparé le thé. Il l'avait presque tout but en un temps record. À sa demande, je remis l'eau à bouillir.

-Et…tu étais lucide ?

Un étrange et énigmatique sourire en coin était apparu sur ses lèvres.

_-Totalement_. Dit-il avec un ton entendu. Je rougis presque autant que plus tôt, lorsque son père avait fait allusions à notre prétendu vie sexuelle.

-_Tu as la peau très douce, _ajoutât-il. _Et plus de poitrine que je pensais…_

Je lui lançais un regard affolé puis, plus sûr de moi je lui relançai.

_-Et tu embrasses très bien pour un malade. _Son sourire en coin s'évanouie et il sembla soudain pris dans une profonde confusion.

_-Tu m'as embrassé_ ? demandât-il.

Je hausse les sourcils et me force à lui sourire.

_-Laisse tomber_, dis-je en gardant le faux sourire à mes lèvres, parlant sans ouvrir les dents. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la bouilloire silla à nouveau. Je prépare à nouveau le thé et lui en verse une nouvelle tasse. Il en prit une gorgé et je fis de même avec la mienne. Il y eu un long et gênant silence.

_-Tu te souviens avoir eu un appel ? _

_-Je me souviens l'avoir entendu sonner_. Répondit-il.

_-C'était ton père…_

_-Ho_, fit-il d'un ton soudain très froid.

_-Il croit que nous couchons ensemble. _Ajoutais-je, Naru regardait ses main sans vraiment sembler écouter ce que je disais.

_-Ho…_refit-il calmement, toujours les yeux rivé sur ses mains, puis soudain, il releva la tête, affolé.

-Quoi ?! Fit-il d'un ton paniqué. Je tentai d'abord de garder un air sérieux mais après un moment je ne pus plus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il soupira. « Ne te refais pas de plaisanterie comme celle-là… » Fit-il froidement.

Je cesse alors de rire et je pose les yeux sur lui.

_-Je ne plaisante pas._ Dis-je calmement. Il s'apprêta à répliquer puis s'arrêta.

_-Explique_…Dit-il après avoir longuement déglutit.

-_hé bien…j'ai essayé de lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle tu étais…il a voulu parler à Lin…donc je lui expliqué dans quelle situation tu me mettais et il a répliqué que notre vie sexuelle de le regardais pas…_Dis-je d'une traite. Naru était tout blême…dans le genre pire que d'habitude…

_-Naru ? _

_-Ne répond plus à mon téléphone…d'accord ? _Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

_-Si...si tu veux…_ (Je crois...?), il se leva et partis vers la sortis. Je saisi ma tasse et avala le thé qui y restait puis me précipita vers Naru.

_-Attend moi ! _Me lamentais-je.

~*~

Nous entrâmes dans la base où nous furent accueillit par les regards interrogateurs de nos compagnons. Sauf de Lin, bien entendu.

Naru alla s'assoir à son poste à coté de Lin, ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. J'allai pour ma part m'assoir sur le petite canapé à coter de John qui somnolait, c'est drôle, ca lui arrive souvent dernièrement.

Bou-san vint s'assoir à coté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

___________Naru_

Je me sens stupide…Pas que je le sois ou qu'il y ait raison de me dire stupide--mais je me sens quand même stupide.-- C'est une impression que je trouve fortement désagréable et c'est pour ainsi dire la première fois que le ressent aussi nettement. Je croyais avoir été capable de garder ma lucidité même en allant sous les draps, contre elle. Si elle ne se moquait pas de moi, cela voulait dire que pendant un moment, aussi brève fut-il, je fus abruti. —Et ca m'énerve !--

Déjà, je suis toujours déconcerter par elle, par son odeur, par sa présence, par le reflet pale de sa peau et même—puisque j'en suis aux confidences—par sa façon de respirer… Ca ne peut plus durer.

D'avoir des moments d'égarement passeraient encore mais malheureusement, je suis égaré en permanence par la seule pensé qu'elle existe. Vraiment, ca ne peu plus durer ; je dois m'éloigner d'elle au plus vite.

Et en plus, désormais, mon père croit que je couche avec elle…Je n'ais rien contre mon père, loin de là. Mais comme je le connais, toute ma famille et une bonne partie des gens que j'ai un jour côtoyés doivent croire que c'est vrai. (C'est décidé, je ne leurs rend plus visite pour les quelques prochaines années.)

Je lance un regard discret vers la source de tous mes ennuis-- je ne puis pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle (à nouveau) -- Elle était passé sous l'un de bras de Houshou qui, pris dans une contemplation silencieuse—et probablement palpitante-- du mur ne me remarqua pas. John qui dormait encore—Non mais dors la nuit !—c'était coucher contre les cuise de Mai qui, quant à elle, lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit. J'étais en colère, pas contre elle, contre moi-même mais je devinais en voyant son sourire se refermer en une grimace inquiète que cela paraissait sur mon vissage…ou du moins dans mes yeux.

Je fermis les yeux un moment et pinça les lèvres, en les rouvrant, elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux triste et humide qui aurait pue me faire faire les pires folies et absurdités possible, je déglutis lentement et me retourna posément vers mon poste, laissant mon dos affronter son regard qu'encore je ne pouvais point supporter. J'accote ma tête au creux de l'une de mes mains froide comparer à mon front toujours fiévreux et laissa allez un grand soupire.

Je dois m'éloigner d'elle, voila, le truc c'est que ca me brise le cœur. Je me retourne à nouveau vers elle mais elle ne regarde plus vers moi, ses yeux sont baisser sur la tête blonde couché sur ses cuises…une jalousie sourde me monte à la tête, pas que se soit lui, de un il a fait veux de chasteté et il est dingue de Hara-san. En fait c'était plus de l'envie que de la jalousie – seulement je ne vois pas vraiment la distinction—J'aimerais seulement être à sa place.

-_Mai._

Elle releva vivement la tête vers moi, ses yeux emplis d'émotions. Espoir?

_-Thé…_ Ses yeux changèrent. Déceptions ? A quoi s'attendait-elle d'autre ?

Elle tata la tête du jeune prête qui releva les yeux vers elle d'un air troublé puis se redressa pour la laisser se lever avant de se laisser tomber mollement contre le canapé. C'est rare de le voir avec si peu d'énergie, d'ailleurs il est comme ca depuis—et probablement avant—le début du cas, malade ?

_-John… _

Il relève la tête vers moi avec des yeux troublé. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher et il se lève tout titubant pour venir vers moi.

_-Hein ?_ fit-il en bayant.

_-Tu es malade ?_ Dis-je sans tourner autour du pot. Il parut surpris.

_-Non…pourquoi ? _

_-Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu dors sans arrêt._ Dis-je froidement.

Il bailla à nouveau. _« Désolé, je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi_ »

-_Ce n'est pas un reproche._ Dis-je du même ton froid. _C'est inquiétant_. Finis-je par dire.

Il ne répondit rien.

_-Et tu dors encore la nuit ?_ Il fit ou de la tête. « _Comme une buche_ » ajoutât-il.

_-C'était déjà comme ca avant d'arriver ici _? Il fit à nouveau oui de la tête. Bon ….Je lui fit signe de la main qu'il pouvait disposer et il retourna s'écraser contre le canapé sans demander son reste. Déjà il dormait lorsque Mai entra avec son plateau de thé. Elle nous servis à tous nos tasses et alla se rassoir à sa place, ramenant John sur ses genoux sans même prendre la peine de le réveiller. Je soupire à nouveau, prend une gorgé de mon thé et me retourne vers mon poste de travail.

~*~

Le temps passe lentement et sans aucun nouveau signe d'une quelconque présence surnaturel. Le diné fut annoncé et Houshou réveilla John qui semblait toujours aussi fatigué. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions de m'éloigner de Mai, je ne peu pas me résigner à la laisser s'assoir à coté de Shin'ichi ou d'Eiko --Surtout pas d'Eiko-- alors je la coince entre moi et Lin. Eiko me darde tout le long du repas avec des regards noirs et mecontent alors que son frère ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Le diner terminé, Bou-san se trouve obliger d'aider John à monter à sa chambre puisqu'il ne tient même plus debout, c'est louche d'après moi mais je passe outre. Lin qui était resté toute la journée de hier, la nuit et une bonne partie d'aujourd'hui devant son écran décida qu'il alla lui aussi dormir un peu afin de pouvoir tenir pour cette nuit.

J'étais donc seul avec elle.

Après un long moment de silence elle me demanda si Bou-san revenait.

_-Il semble être allez dormir aussi_. Dis-je. C'est drôle, j'avais la drôle d'impression qu'il le fessait exprès juste pour me laisser seul avec elle.

C'est gênant, je sens son regard contre mon dos, je jette un regard discret vers elle et rencontre ses adorables yeux chocolat humide --et que oh combien j'aimerais voir de plus prêt. – Arr…..

Comme si elle aurait lus mes penser, elle se leva et vint près de moi, s'asseyant sur la chaise de Lin.

-Ils ont tous l'aire très fatigué…

Mon regard resta sur elle, prenant conscience qu'elle s'attendait de moi que je réponde, je répondus furtivement un truc du genre « Pauvres petites choses » avant de me retourner sur mon écrans

_-Toi aussi..._Dit-elle d'une voix douce et imprégner d'inquiétude_. _

Un frisson me parcourut tout le long du dos, Wow ! Stop ! Pensais-je à l'adresse de mes hormones qui s'exprimait de toute l'intensité réprimé depuis les vingt dernières années. Je me retourne vers elle, cachant du mieux que je le pouvais le désire montant. Plus jeune je n'avais jamais compris les adolescents qui s'excitaient pour un rien—dans le genre une parfaite inconnues en mini jupe—Mais maintenant que je m'exulte moi-même pour un simple contacte visuelle avec elle – mini jupe ou pas—je crois que je comprends…Non, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas du tout comment je peu perdre si facilement tout mon contrôle de moi. Disons que je compatie.

-_Naturellement, j'ai une fièvre._ Dis-je de la voix le plus froide que je pu trouver—mais qui s'avéra assez chaude à mon goût—

_-Tu devrais te reposer… _

_-Lin n'est pas là, je dois surveiller les écrans pour…._

_Elle me coupa d'un ton de voix doux mais assez autoritaire._

_-Je t'en pris ! Sitôt qu'il y a un changement de température, l'alarme sonne. Que tu sois assis là à te fatiguer les yeux ou assis sur le canapé à boire une tasse de thé… _Je la coupe à mon tour.

-_Mai…_Fis-je d'abord d'une voix suave pour ensuite continuer plus froidement. _Je suis assez vieux pour m'occuper de moi-même. _

_-S'il te plaît…_Sa voix était si douce, si tentante…

Je pousse un long soupire. « _Explique-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse_. »

Un beau et large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle se leva rapidement en m'entrainant avec elle sur le large canapé. Je me tenais droit comme un barre, premièrement peu habitué d'avoir à me détendre et deuxièmement par nervosité qu'elle remarque mon érection naissante, maudites hormones !

Elle me contemplait avec une grimace d'insatisfaction, tirant une épaule vers l'arrière pour que je m'accote contre le dossier, je restais sur place.

-_Naru…_Dit-elle de sa voix plaignarde, je me mords une lèvre, pas se ton la, tout mais pas sa, ca me donne juste envie de la pousser contre le canapé et je lui faire l'amour. Je pose sur elle un regard chaud et fiévreux, remplit de désir.

Elle posa aussitôt une main contre mon front. « Ta fièvre à remontée » Dit-elle visiblement inquiète. Je siffle doucement son nom. Mai.

-_Allez viens là. _Fit-elle en m'entrainent contre ses cuises, comme John que j'enviais tend quelques heures plutôt. Sauf que j'étais sur le dos et que mes pantalon était - et probablement très visiblement—devenue trop étroit pour moi. Je me retourne vivement sur le ventre. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais hoquette de surprise lorsque je passe mes bras autour d'elle et me sers contre son ventre. J'en avais tellement envie, c'est dure sur mon orgueil mais je pouvais toujours mettre ca sur le compte de ma fièvre. Elle sent si bon, j'ai toujours adoré son parfum.

Mai passe doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux et juste à sa façon de respirer je devinais qu'elle souriait. Après quelques minutes de se moment d'heureux égarement, je me relève vers elle pour m'égarer à nouveau en posant ma tête au creux de son cou. Je la sens toute tremblante sous mon poids, encore plus lorsqu'enfin, après une descente progressive, son dos touche le banc du canapé.

Je sens mon propre souffle chaud que je laisse allez contre son épaule. Je sais qu'elle le sens aussi puisqu'elle est toute tendu et hésitante. Elle fini par – oh mon dieu, quelle bonheur—me serrer contre elle.

~*~

Ca à duré un bon moment, elle c'était détendu et avait resserré son étreinte, de temps en temps elle se mettait à me caresser le dos pour ensuite simplement me resserrer à nouveau.

Mon érection ne c'était pas calmé—au contraire—mais elle n'avait pas semblé le remarquer.

Pour moi ca commençait par contre à être assez inconfortablement douloureux. Ce que je la voulais !

Lorsqu'elle bougea une jambe, probablement devenue engourdis, et qu'elle frôla de près mon pantalon, je m'entendis moi même pousser un gémissement rauque qui me gênât.

_-Ca va ?_ Dit-elle doucement, d'une voix sensuelle, provoquant une nouvelle vague de désir qui me montait directe à la gorge pour ensuite redescendre au creux de mon ventre.

Je gémis à nouveaux, voulant dire oui.

-_Tu es encore brulant…ont devrais peut-être al…._

_-Non_. M'empressais-je de la couper. N'en pouvant plus, je monte une main à son cou, du coté où ma tête n'est pas. Je le presse et l'attire vers mes lèvres brulantes.

Mai se tendit à nouveau et gémit mon nom avec interrogation. Je ne répondu rien. Je remonte doucement ma bouche de long de son cou, saisissant le lobe de son oreille, remontant un peu plus haut, déposa quelques baisés, redescendit à sa mâchoire puis remonta sur sa joue.

Elle avait serré les poings et agripper le dos de ma chemise, Je remontai le visage et colla mon front contre le sien, mes yeux devant les siens. Elle semblait toute troublée et incertaine, ses yeux était brillant et exprimait un profond désarroi. Son corps quant à lui, bien que toujours tendu, c'était ajusté à mes mouvements, ce qui indiquait qu'elle en avait surement envie aussi.

Sans hésitation, je l'embrasse durement. Elle recule la tête contre le coussin mais fini par revenir répondre à mon baisé. C'est tout ce qui me fallait comme signal. Je plonge doucement une main sous son gilet, dans son dos puis la tourne vers son ventre, remonte prêt de ses seins, je presse mes doigts contre ceux-ci -- à travers son soutien gorge—puis glisse ma main sous la broche et le morceau de tissu, l'empoignant à pleine paume.

Elle tenta de me repousser lorsque je descendis ma bouche contre sa gorge. Je la repousse fiévreusement contre le canapé et me repositionne sur elle. Appuyé sur mes genoux de chaque coté de son corps.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, étouffant un gémissement de sa part. Je pris son autre seins dans mon autre main –Dah!—mais par dessus ses vêtements.

-_Naru ?! _S'exclama t'elle lorsque j'interrompus le baiser le temps de reprendre mon souffle déjà à court. J'entrepris de l'embrasser à nouveau, de profiter de sa bouche entrouverte pour aussi passer timidement ma langue. Malgré sa résistance, elle y répondit aussi avant d'essayer à nouveau de m'arrêter.

_-Mais arrête de stresser comme ca…_ Lui soufflais-je chaudement à l'oreille.

Je voulus l'embrasser à nouveau lorsque la lumière mise au plu bas (Il ya des degrés de luminosité dans celles-là) s'éclaircirent brusquement. C'était Lin…enfin, Lin et Bou-san. Il s'avança vers son poste, je crois qu'il ne nous avait pas remarqués. Bou-san qui venait pour s'assoir à sa place habituelle éclata d'un rire franc en nous voyant.

_-Vous auriez pu vous trouver une chambre_ ! Et Lin, pour la première fois, se retourna pour voir se qui se passait et étouffa lui aussi un léger rire en nous voyant avant de se retourner vers son écran.

Mai, probablement très gêné, tenta encore de me repousser avec plus de force. L'idée de tous leurs ordonner de sortir et de conclure avec elle m'effleure mais je me résigne à la laisser se dégager.

Elle se releva vivement en replacent son chandail.

_-je vais me coucher ! _S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

_-Moi aussi_…soupirais-je. Elle me regardait, le vissage cramoisi et fila vers la sortis. Je me relevai à mon tour, placant mon pantalon afin qu'il cache le plus possible la virilité devenue plus que dure.

-_Attend, Naru…_

Je me retourne vers notre moine qui me lance un grand sourire.

-N'oubliez pas de vous protéger. Dit-il à moitié amuser, à moitié sérieux. Je lui fis oui de la tête ce qui semble légèrement le surprendre puis monte à ma chambre où je dois garder tout mon contrôle pour ne pas de nouveau entrer dans sa chambre et finir ce que j'avais commencé, je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que je commence…

____________Auteur___________________-

Je sais, ca à été long mais que voulez-vous XD

Bref, Joyeux Noel à tous XD.


	6. Chapter 6

___________Naru_

Ouais, peut-être aurais-je réellement dû les mettre à la porte et en finir avec elle, conséquence de ne pas l'avoir fait : Je suis toujours bien allumé et je sens que je vais devenir complètement dingue. Inspirer, expirer. Non rien à faire. Après ce long moment où je tente de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même sans autre moyen que ma propre force mental, j'abdique et me résigne à me lever et me rendre à la chambre de bain.

C'est alors au prix d'un énorme effort mental que je détourne les yeux de la porte de sa chambre pour celle de la douche- encore une douche ! –Je devrais la prendre froide et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups ; Je ferrai baiser le reste de fièvre que j'ai tout en remettant-du moins essayant de remettre- mon corps à son état normal -soit un peu moins…remonté…- bref…

J'entre dans la cabine de douche pour la… -j'ai perdu le compte- j'entre dans la cabine de douche pour la unième fois et part l'eau, d'abord à tiède puis graduellement vers plus froide. Je laisse l'eau me couler dans le dos. Penché vers, et tête collée contre la paroi. Cette fille me rendra fou…à moins que je ne sois déjà… ? Quel idiot j'ai été ; comment ais-je pu ainsi céder mon calme à mes impulsions ? Qu'es qu'elle va s'imaginer ? Bah probablement la vérité mais…comment vais-je faire demain matin ?

Plus j'y pense et plus ca me stress, ma mère eu toujours dit que je pensais trop…Ma mère eu et à encore raison. Faire le vide, voila ce qui me ferait du bien.

~*~

Après de longues minutes sous l'eau ou bien que je fus apaisé, mon corps ne l'était point, je me résignai à régler le problème de moi-même. Bien que j'en fusse l'unique témoin et l'unique postulant, je me sentais abaissé, honteux d'un comportement digne d'un adolescent-Encore - surtout troublé que la cause de tout mes soucies était à six mètres de moi et que mon seule obstacle fut une porte et un pyjama.

Non seulement je ne pouvais m'abstenir de la désirer mais en plus je n'arrivais pas à l'obtenir alors que ce eut été si facile et que ca aurait mis fin à tout mes dilemmes.

Ridicule.

_Mai___________

Ce fut…étrange.

Quoi dire d'autre ? Rien, c'était vraiment et seulement la chose la plus étrange et la plus inattendu de toute ma vie ; Naru qui prend l'initiative de se jeter sur moi. Ho, certes j'en rêve depuis longtemps, jamais par contre je ne me serais attendu à ce que cela arrive.

Qu'es qu'il lui prend de tout à coup de réaliser un à un tout mes fantasmes….d'abord le voir nu, ensuite qu'il m'embrasse, qu'ont fassent des câlins. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il me fera l'amour la prochaine fois… (…)

Bien que l'idée me parut folle et que j'eus l'impression de l'être. Mais qui sait…

Au début je croyais qu'il se payait ma tête. Mais je dois maintenant avouer que bien que ce soit dans sa nature de se moquer de moi…je ne crois pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Et avec la découverte qu'il soit jaloux que d'autres mecs puissent m'approcher, on dirait presque que….KYAA ! Non, impossible, d'imaginer que Naru puisse avoirs une faille dans sa carapace émotionnel m'était totalement impossible…Encore plus d'imaginer que je pourrais être cette faille.

Donc je mets l'incident sur une tension sexuelle accrut par sa fièvre…ouais, ce doit être ça…

___________Naru_

Après ma douche froide, je suis directement allé au lit. Mes ardeurs un peu calmées, je tombe endormis en une affaire de quelques minutes.

Mais mes rêves furent à leurs tours hantés par elle. Je me rêvais me réveiller avec elle à coté de moi, belle, nue et endormis.

Je me retourne sur le coté pour la regarder puis passa une main contre son ventre blanc. Je la ramène vers moi sans qu'elle ne se réveille puis posse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Tel une princesse de compte de fées, elle ouvre les yeux et m'embrasse à son tour.

Sans rien brusquer, nous commençons peu à peu à changer de position. Une fois au dessus, je la regarde un moment, ses yeux semblaient exprimer tellement d'émotions, tellement de désir que j'avais peine à croire que je ne fessais que les imaginer. Surement étais-ce le reflex de mes propres yeux.

Toujours dans la plus grande douceur, je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou, déposant de petits baisés doux en descendant jusqu'à la clavicule puis à son sein

Puis…puis, Toctoc.

Je me redresse soudainement dans mon lit, et regarde autour de moi, Pas de Mai….rrh….On rencogne à la porte.

_-Quoi?_ M'exclamais-je du ton de voix le plus froid et menaçant que je n'avais jamais utilisé.

La porte s'ouvrit, Lin – qui comme toujours ne semblait pas très ébranlé par mes humeurs- apparut au pas de la porte.

_-Il est 8h passé._ Dit-il simplement avant de refermer la porte. C'est vrai, c'est sur ma demande qu'il me réveille toujours si je ne suis pas levé vers 8 heures. Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que la nuit a vite passé. Juste le temps d'entrevoir le bonheur que je pourrais obtenir si je me décidais finalement à lui avouer mes sentiments…Et en plus je me réveiller encore plus allumé que je ne l'étais avant ma douche de hier. La chaire est faible, je ne puis rien y faire.

~*~

Je ne descends à la base qu'une heure après, le temps que je réussisse à en finir avec mon érection…encore…bref.

Il n'y a que moi et Lin. Tous les autres dorment encore, Mai aussi. Lin me fait le rapport de la nuit, un peu d'agitation dans la chambre d'Eiko mais même pas assez pour le réveiller. Lin m'a montré l'enregistrement, toute la salle c'était mise à trembler, non à bourdonner je dirais mais c'était tellement minime que personne sauf nos cameras ne l'avaient remarqué. Bref, j'enverrais Bou-san faire une ronde lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Ce cas m'énerve, en plus de ne pas aimer les clients j'ai l'impression que le fantôme- ou peu importe ce qui hante cette maison- se paie ma tête.

Je m'assois à côté de Lin et feuillète un doucement tout juste imprimé qui nous à été envoyé par Yasuhara.

Rien...Dans les 200 dernières années, il n'y a eu ni suicides ni meurtre dans cette maison. Pourtant…Ouais mon hypothèse est que ces gens là ont des squelettes dans le placard et que si ils n'apparaissent pas dans les donnés de Yasu c'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore été trouvé.

~*~

Vers 9 heures et demi, le maitre de maison entre dans la base.

_-Vous m'avez signalé avoir un problème avec les plans, de quoi en retourne-t-il ? _

_- Voyez-vous, monsieur. Mon assistante m'assure avoir visité une partie de la maison qui en figurait pas sur nos plans._

Le vioc semble soudain très surpris.

-Mais heum…voyons voir. Oh attendez, montrez moi votre carte.

Et donc je sors le plan de la maison qu'il m'avait donné.

_-Oh, mes excuses ! C'est ma méprise, je vous ais donné les mauvais plans. Celui-ci remonte à il y a plus que 30 ans et voyez vous, il y en a envions vingt nous avons ajouté une aile au manoir. Je vous fournirez un plan récent à l'heure du diner._

Je soupire, ce que ce type m'énerve !

_-Et nous avons l'autorisation d'y installer des cameras et des micros ? _

Demandais-je en soupirant à nouveau.

_-Bh, Bah…Bien sure !_

Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation, je n'ai pas l'impression que la vielle carte était une méprise…heum, c'est donc là que je chercherai les squelettes en premier.

_Mai___________

Mon cadran indique presque 10heure lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Awa j'aurai encore droit aux remarques désagréables de Naru…Naru…

Je reste un moment à contempler le plafond considérant que je suis trop confortablement emmitouflée dans mes couvertures pour me lever. Pourtant je m'y résigne.

Je traine du pied jusqu'à la chambre de bain ou je me brosse les cheveux et soulage ma vessie des tasses de thé que j'avais bue la veille. Je me lave le vissage et replace mes cheveux. Je sors, retire mon pyjamas et fouille dans mon sac pour trouver de quoi à mettre. Je dégote une jupe –Non !- beige avec les coutures brunes foncée. Un petit haut noir à bretelles, par dessue j'enfile une veste légère du même brun que les coutures de ma jupe. Pour finir, je me mets une ceinture brune serre-taille légèrement plus foncé que ma veste.

Je me coiffe encore puis décide de me mettre ma barrette favorite, pas qu'elle soit utile ou quoi que se soit mais je la trouve jolie.

~*~

En sortant de ma chambre, j'ai croisé John qui bien qu'il ait dormit toute la nuit tel une brique, semblait encore fatigué. Nous descendons ensemble à la base où nous somme accueillit par un regard réprobateur de la part de Naru, par le dos de Lin et par un gros câlin de la part de Bou-san pour moi.

_-Mai-Chan, Naru nous tyrannise !_ Braya Bou-san, je jette un coup d'œil nerveux vers le dit tyranniseur qui me regarde avec un air indéchiffrable.

_-Il me fait installer plein de trucs partout !_ Brayait-il toujours.

_-Ca va, je vais venir t'aider. _

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que Naru se racle la gorge, signe qu'il veut notre attention.

_-Houshou, continue. Mai, thé. _Je hausse les épaules en posant un regard désolé sur Bou-san, j'aurais essayé.

~*~

Filament c'est John qui alla aider Bou-san…bien que nous doutions tous (même Lin) qu'il y parvienne sans s'endormir en chemin.

J'allai faire le thé de _Monsieur_ sans rencontrer personne dans le couloir, j'ai échangé quelques mots avec le cuisiné qui me demandait en outre conseil pour ce qu'il devrait cuisiner pour le diner du soir.

Il semblerait qu'il ait remarqué l'ambiance tendu qui régnait dans la salle lors des gouttés et se serait attribué la tache de cuisiner des plats si exquis que cela pourrait tous nous mettre de meilleur humeur. Je me souviens aussi que Shin-San avait dit que le cuisinier était la personne la plus sympathique ici- ou un truc du genre- et je dois avouer que je lui donne raison.

Lorsque je retourne à la base avec mon plateau, je croise Bou-san et John qui sortent à nouveau avec des cameras.

_-Allez les mecs ! Ce n'est pas si difficile, je vous donnerez un coup de main après._

Bou-san haussa les épaules.

_-Ce sont les dernières_. Je_ lui souris « Dommage ! » _Fis-je ironiquement.

Après être entré dans la base je sers le thé à Lin puis à Naru.

Je pose le thé sur la petite table lorsque Naru m'interpelle. Je m'approche nerveusement.

-_Mai, notre client à fait sa visite ce matin._ Je hausse la tête sans rien dire. _Après le déjeuner tu es convié d'allez essayer des robes pour le bal qu'il s'obstine à organiser._ Je hausse à nouveau la tête. _Lin, toi aussi, tu passe à la couturière. _

Le chinois tourne vivement la tête vers Naru d'un air indigné, voyant au regard de Naru que c'était indiscutable, il se retourna vers ses écrans d'un air presque abattue. Pauvre Lin.

~*~

Puis notre prêtre et notre moine revinrent, Bou-san vint 'assoir à sa place habituelle à coté de moi et se servit une grande tasse de thé. John vint aussi à sa place habituelle, de mon autre coté.

Encore une fois, il se battait pour ne pas dormir, et il perdit à nouveau lorsque sa tête rencontra mon épaule. Ca m'inquiète réellement maintenant. Ce n'est pas normal de dormir comme ça, sauf lorsque c'est moi en transe bien entendu, Je ne sais pas… j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une maladie du sommeil où le malade ne veux que dormir mais… Je crois aussi avoir entendu dire que sa se transmettait seulement par la salive donc ; John est un prêtre et je le vois mal embrasser quelqu'un. C'est peut-être autre chose finalement.

~*~

Finalement peut-être que si. Naru qui s'était tout à coup énervé en contemplant les cameras nues de tout phénomène surnaturel avait donné un coup de téléphone à Masako. Il tomba sur son agent qui lui apprit qu'elle était au lit depuis bientôt une semaine prise d'un fatigue extrême et inexpliqué.

Doit-on en conclure que….Mais Masako n'est pas amoureuse de Naru ? Bah, contrairement à moi, elle en à peut-être eu marre…

~*~

Puis ce fut le déjeuner. Le sympathique chef nous à préparé des plats de sushi digne des rois. Je n'avais jamais mangé de l'otoro aussi bon !

Comme j'étais toujours aussi gêné de devoir avoir à faire à Naru après la scène de la veille je me coince de nouveau entre Shin et Eiko. Et Pareil à la dernière fois, Naru darde Eiko de regard menaçant… (je ne reviens toujours pas à croire qu'il soit réellement jaloux…oh ! ne me dites pas qu'il pense réellement que moi et Eiko avions couché ensemble !)

Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Eiko mais il n'arrête pas de me tripoter sous la table, c'est gênant ! J'espère que Naru n'a pas remarqué… J'essayerai de me mettre entre Bou-san et Shin demain. Bah, n'importe qui sauf entre Naru ou Eiko. Je ne l'aurais jamais crue un jour mais je préférerais même m'assoir à coté de Lin…

~*~

Ensuite ce fut les essayages. Les sœurs du maitre de maison étaient celles qui s'occupaient de nous car elles étaient toute deux de merveilleuses couturières ( Elles étaient arrivé peu après le déjeuner). Alors que l'une mesurait Lin qui semble prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. La deuxième sortait de nombreuses robes qu'elle plaçait devant moi, jugeait la couleur puis passait à la suivante.

Le choix fut retenu sur une très belle robe vieux-rose et brune. J'eus presque peur lorsqu'elle sortit une crinoline, j'allais porter ça ?

Celle qui s'occupait de moi referma soudainement une banne venu de nul par entre moi et Lin. Elle me demanda de retirer ma tenue mais de garder mes sous-vêtements. Elle partit un moment puis revint les bras chargés de pleins de trucs. Elle me fit mettre un jupon long puis elle m'entoura d'un corset qu'elle serra au point de presque m'empêcher de respirer.

Ensuite elle passa la crinoline autour de mes hanches…- J'allais réellement porter ça ?- Visiblement, oui.

Puis ce fut la robe. Elle était un peu grande pour moi…La dame me fit plusieurs pince avant de me la faire retirer. Elle m'aida à retirer la crinoline afin que je puisse m'assoir et se mis au boulot. Jamais je n'avais vue quelqu'un ajuster une robe aussi rapidement…

Peu de temps après elle me la refit mettre et repinça à quelques endroits. Le manège repris quatre ou cinq fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce juge satisfaite. Elle la laçât complètement et me regarda un moment. Commenta le fait que mes cheveux étaient un peu courts pour le déguisement.

Elle partit et revint avec une….perruque ? De la même couleur que mes cheveux mais longue et bouclé. Etrangement en très bonne état pour appartenir à un homme veuf.

Elle mit un bon quinze minutes à me coiffer suite à quoi elle sortit une boite ronde pleine de poudre et me farda le visage.

Elle me regarda sous divers angles, retoucha quelques plies. Une fois satisfaite elle retira une bâche d'un miroir que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'ici…tien c'est….C'EST MOI ?? Je me contempla un moment…j'étais…..différente…? Whao….

Puis elle ouvrit le rideau qui nous séparaient, Lin et moi. Le pauvre était tendu comme un piquet alors que la femme ajustait l'une de ses manches. L'autre couturière nous sourit et Lin m'adressa un léger regard avant de détourner les yeux …à la suite de quoi il me regarda à nouveau avec un air fortement surpris.

_-Tu seras parfaite, nous avons même l'approbation du jeune homme_. Soulignât la couturière, Et alors Lin détourna la tête sans emmètre le moindre commentaire.

~*~

La dame retira ma robe et m'aide à me démaquiller et à désépingler ma coiffe. Et me dit quelques choses à propos de l'envoyer nettoyer et de rafraichir les couleurs et me donna congé.

Lin n'en avait pas encore fini, je me dis que je devrais peut-être l'attendre mais je ne crois pas qu'il aime particulièrement le fait que je le voie en train de se faire bichonner par les couturières.

J'allai faire le thé de Monsieur et le lui servit.

_-Fini ?_ Demandât-il simplement.

_-Huhum (oui), ma robe est magnifique._

_-Très bien. Et Lin ?_

_-Elles étaient encore à la veste lorsque je suis sortie._

_-ha…_ Fit-il avant de se retourner vers son poste.

-_Où sont Bou-san et John ?_

_-John dort et Houshou est parti vérifier qu'il ne manque pas d'autres pièces sur nos plans._

_-Je ne crois pas que le vieux ais fait deux fois la même erreur._

_-Erreur ? IL n'y a pas d'erreur, il a quelques choses à cacher et je suis prêt à parier que c'est la chose qu'il cache qui le hante. Cet idiot pensait surement que nous allions l'en débarrasser sans d'abord reformer le puzzle, quel imbécile._

Je ne sais pas s'il tentait de me l'expliquer ou s'il pensait simplement tout haut.

-_OH ! Shin-Kun à sous-entendu qu'il savait des choses…_

_-Tssss, qu'il te dirait si tu allais le rejoindre dans sa chambre la nuit tombée, il veut simplement t'attirer dans son lit si tu veux mon avis._

_-….Il a l'air très remonté contre son grand-père, je crois qu'il a réellement des informations.._

_-Je t'interdis de rester seule avec lui. _Dit-il avec un soudain ton très froid.

_-Ah ! Si j'ai envie de lui parler, sa me regarde ! Vas faire très crises de jalousie ailleurs ! _Bien que je le pensais, je regrettai toute suite ce que je venais de dire. Naru me darda d'un regard furieux, près à ce mettre à me hurler dessue. D'accord, je sais que s'il réagit mal c'est que j'ai visé juste. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que j'aurais mieux fait de ma garder mes constatations pour moi. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard et je ne brisai cette immobilité que pour lui remplir de nouveau sa tasse.

Je fus très, très heureuse lorsque Bou-san revint et mit un peu de chaleur dans l'atmosphère devenu froide et tendue. J'allai m'assoir à coté de lui espérant me détendre encore un peu mais rien à faire, même si Naru était maintenant de dos, j'avais encore l'impression de sentir son regard froid. Je crois j'allai ne plus trop m'approcher de Shin'ichi tant que Naru pourras le savoir. Pour un moment du moins.

___________Naru__

..

..

Jaloux hein ? Ouais, moins idiotes que prévus…Arrr ! Je déteste ça ! Je pire c'est qu'elle à raison, je suis jaloux qu'elle puise aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Et bien que je préfère celui-là à sont idiot de frère, il reste que je n'ais aucune confiance en lui. Sous ses airs calmes je suis certain qu'il doit être au moins aussi obsédé que moi.

~*~

Je passe les quelques autres heures à travailler avant que nous soyons invité au diner. Mais qu'es qui m'a pris d'accepter de partager leur table ! Le déjeuner de toute à l'heure n'était-il pas suffisant ?

Il semblerait que non, Je me retrouve entre l'autre idiot d'Eiko et de Lin. Lin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa séance de couture… Mai quant à elle est à coter de ce dernier et de Houshou. Bah, je préfère toujours ça mais j'aurais préférer l'avoir à coté de moi…

~*~

Au moins le diner était bon.

Je retourne à la base avec les autres. Lin semble me bouder…bref. Nous vérifions les enregistrements…rien.

..

..

J'en ais marre.

_-Houshou. _Il se retourne vers moi. _Fait tout ce que tu veux, des attaques au vide, des exorcismes, n'importe quoi, provoque. John aussi s'il fini par tenir debout. Lin, toi essaye de voir si tu peux contacter quoi que se soit avec…._

Lin me lança un regard furieux, je sais, ce n'est pas des trucs à prendre à la légère, mais je m'en fou, je veux partir d'ici.

_-Et Mai, toi, va faire le thé _

~*~

Rien, malgré toutes les tentatives de Houshou, rien à faire. Lin lui a catégoriquement refusé de se servir de ses pouvoirs et Mai n'à toujours pas fait de rêve. Si ce n'aurais été de lorsque je fus attaqué j'aurais juré qu'il n'y a rien du tout ici.

Je crois qu'ont auras pas le choix, il va réellement falloir interroger les neveux. Et si au moins nous avions Hara avec nous…bien qu'elle m'énerve, nous aurions été fixés sur ce qu'il y a ici…

~*~

(Le lendemain)

Enregistrement, rien. Comme depuis le début.

Au déjeuner, la date du bal ; c'est dans quatre jours.

Lin me boude encore.

John dort encore.

Mai n'a elle, toujours pas réussit à faire de rêve.

Et Houshou reste Houshou.

Très prometteur…ouais. Je m'apprêtais alors à ma résigner et allez questionner les deux gamins lorsque : Bib ! Bib ! Bib ! Moi et lin nous regardons puis commencions à fouiller l'écran. Houshou et Mai vinrent alors regarder par-dessus nos épaules.

-_Qu'elle que chose ?_ Demanda le moine.

-_Apparemment_. Répondis-je.

-_En haut, encore la chambre de Mai_. Ajouta Lin en mettant en gros plan la dites chambre. Les capteurs indiquaient que la température avait fortement baisé et…la forme, le truc qui m'était rentré dedans l'autre jour.

_-GO._

Dis-je simplement à l'adresse de Houshou. Ce dernier esquissa et courut vers la sortie. Pour mon malheur, Mai le suivit et à mon tour je partais à leur suite sous le regard surpris de Lin.

~*~

A la chambre, le moine avait déjà commencé son incantation…

Et Mai se tenait prêt de lui. La forme s'élargie et piqua du nez, non, pas ça ! Puis tout se passe très rapidement, j'attrape Mai par derrière et tourne sur moi-même afin de me placer devant mais dos au spectre. Et sa recommence, un froid intense se répand dans tout mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus sentir mes doigts. Je sens Mai qui se tourne vers moi et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Puis je l'entends crier mon nom. Puis rien.

_Mai___________

_-NARU ! _Je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher lorsqu'il s'effondra contre moi. Bou-san se tourna toute suite vers nous et m'aida à le soutenir. Nous le trainons à mon lit pour l'y étendre, lorsque je caresse sa joue je me rends compte qu'il est glacé, encore. Maintenant que j'y pence, la Chose ressemblait à ce qu'il nous avait décrit, ca doit être la même…Oh Naru…

Lin fit soudain éruption d'un air étrangement paniqué et se précipite vers Naru.

_-Ca va Lin, c'est comme l'autre fois, il ira surement mieux demain._

Bien qu'a bien y réfléchir, il ne c'était pas évanouit aussi vite la dernière fois…

Naru… j'espère qu'il ira réellement mieux d'ici demain.

Bon, je sais, c'est un peu court comparé aux autres fois mais que voulez-vous. Je ne risque pas non plus d'être très active pour les deux ou trois prochain mois. C'est que je suis entrée en période d'examens et je suis submergée de devoirs et de projets. XD

Mais il reste que la suite arrivera un jour car je suis beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour m'arrêter en plein milieu ' Bref, à bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

Aw…..Désolé, désolé, désolé ! Déjà un moment depuis le dernier chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser mon ordinateur ma lâché un peu avant les vacances d'été et je n'ai pas pu le faire réparer, heureusement pour moi, mes parents ont eus pitié de moi et m'en on offert un tout neuf pour le début de mon CEGEP sauf que….le cegep….en langue…c'est la mort sur terre. Mais me voila rendu en lettre et c'est merveilleux et j'ai tout plein de temps libre ! Autrement dit je vais enfin pouvoir recommencer à mettre mes fics à jours relativement souvent :3 ( Yay !), Je m'excuse pour les gens qui ont commenté et à qui je n'ai pas répondus, mais j'ai été heureuse de le réservoir, cela ma incité à continuer de l'écrire , quoi qu'il en soit, bon chapitre à tous !

_Mai_

Alors que je tenais Naru contre moi sur le lit, Lin et Bou-san pensèrent à lui coulez un bain chaud mais elle se refusait à couler et Je me rappelle soudain que l'eau coulait hier matin, Naru avait donc dû essayer de l'ouvrir après la première attaque.

Lin vint m'aider à le glisser sous les couvertures alors que Bou-san faisait de tour de nos chambres pour en trouvez d'autre.

Lin semblait…troublé. Il regardait de tout les cotés comme s'il était à la recherche de quelques chose, cela m'intrigua mais avant de m'occuper de ma curiosité, je devais m'occuper de Naru. Le scenario est semblable à la dernière fois, je lui enlève ses bas, sa chemise et sa boucle de ceinture et le serre doucement contre moi. L'idée d'enlever de nouveau mon haut me passa par la tête mais…jamais devant Lin, bref. Une fois Naru bien installé, je m'occupe de Lin.

-_Vous cherchez quelques choses ?_ Demandais-je doucement.

_-hum (soit oui), Il y a quelque choses d'anormal._

_-Quoi ? Un fantôme ?_ Dis-je avec un brin d'amusement mais il n'y prêta presque aucune attention.

_-Non, l'eau, pourquoi ne coule t'elle pas alors que l'entité à visiblement disparu…. _

_-Peut-être est-elle gelée. _Proposais-je mais il fit non de la tête.

-_Si l'eau aurait gelé, nous aussi_. Pas faux.

_-Vous avez une hypothèse ? Il_ prit un moment d'hésitation, pinça les lèvres et fit non de la tête.

-_peut-être que la chose c'est refugiez dans les tuyaux ?_ proposa Bou-san qui entrait avec des couvertures.

-_Je consulterai les enregistrements_. Dit Lin.

Bou-san nous recouvrit, moi et Naru, de la pile de couverture qu'il avait amassée.

_-Dit Mai, il c'est évanouit hier ? _

_-Pas dès le début_. Dis-je après avoirs longuement dégluti. _Mais, hier il était en pleine forme, là il est déjà faible puisque..._

_-C'est vrai._ M'interrompit-il. _Bon, que pouvons nous faire de plus, cette maison est pleine de vieillard il doit bien en avoir des sacs magiques chauffants quelques part, je vais demander au cuisinier, il doit bien savoir qui en utilise ses fours…_

Il prit la porte, Lin à sa suite.

-_Lin-san ?_

_-Je vais repasser l'incident sur les enregistrements pour essayer de comprendre. _Dit-il en refermant la porte, génial, me voila toute seule avec Naru…(…) Question confort, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça donc je tente de mieux nous placer. Naru fini sur le dos et moi à demi sur le lit et sur lui, la tête contre son épaule et mes bras passé autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne soit touché, c'était moi la cible, non ? Donc c'est de ma faute ? Heum, non, il savait ce qui allait lui arrivé, il n'aurait eu qu'e ne rien faire.

Mais quand même, il m'a protégé…Oh Naru… Je me redresse sur mes coudes et le regarde, même malade et endormis il reste si beau…

_-Naru._ Je murmure doucement son nom, ses paupières remuent légèrement puis il entrouvre les yeux. Son regard se pose brièvement sur moi puis il les referme en poussant un léger gémissement. Je me mets à lui caresser doucement une joue du bout des doigts mais s'en obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part. « _Naru_ » Dis-je à nouveau. Rien…

Je continu de lui caresser le vissage, au passage je replace une ou deux mèches de cheveux plus rebelles que les autres, il a vraiment une peau parfaite, pale et douce…J'arrête un moment mes doigts sur ses lèvres, elles aussi sont pale et douce, douce surtout…

Je passe et refait un tour complet de son vissage en guettant une réaction de sa part mais une fois de retour aux lèvres, même réaction de ma part, même pensé… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je ferme les yeux et m'approche doucement de lui et pose un baisé contre ses si douces lèvres. Juste un tout petit baisé, léger, chaste. Et vous ne devinerez pas, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les seins sont aussi ouverts. Il a ce mimique sourire amusé collé sur le vissage et bien que ses yeux soit vitreux, sa peau encore plus pale que d'habitude et que la fatigue émane de tout sont être, il gagne. Même dans un état aussi pitoyable, il arrive à ce que je sois gêné et il continu à être l'eternel sarcastique qu'il est même sans dire un mot.

Il est comme ça Naru, peu importe la situation, il n'en manque pas une pour être provoquant…

Que faire ? M'excuser, lui faire croire qu'il à rêvé ? Pendant que je débâtais intérieurement il ne me lâche pas du regard et son sourire semblait refuser de tomber.

Que faire ?

..

..

Continuer ? Je m'approche timidement de son vissage, hésitante. Je n'en suis qu'à quelques centimètres, un centimètre, un demi centi….

..

..

Il vient franchir la distance qui restait.

Pour quelqu'un se trouvant dans un état grave, je le trouve soudain très…vous voyez…

Il est encore tout froid et ses mouvements sont lents et faibles mais niveau mental, il semble bien y être. Influencé par ses touchés, je nous avais renversés sur le lit afin que nous nous retrouvions sur le coté et face à face. J'avais sensuellement glissé mes bras autour de sa taille et l'avais aidé à faire de même en enroulant les sien autour de moi. Déjà, il tentait de glisser ses mains sous mon chandail.

-_Tu veux que je l'enlève ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire le moindre mot, juste au regard qu'il me lançait, je devinais que devais le faire, je crois qu'il aurait préféré me l'enlever lui-même mais… On fait avec ce qu'on a. Je me redresse légèrement et le retire non sans mal, j'en tremble, peut-être es ce que je suis trop….exciter ?

Je me recouche face à lui et le prend contre moi tout en remontant les couvertures sur nous. Je le sens qui m'embrasse la gorge où il est appuyé, je sens ses doigts qu'il balade lentement dans mon dos, son souffle contre ma peau, ses cheveux soyeux contre mon cou.

-Naru… Chuchotais-je tel un ronronnement auquel il ne répondit qu'un…Gémissement –grognent mais qu'étonnamment je trouvais très, trop sexy… Pas de réponses, toujours guidé par ses gestes, je me retourne sur le dos, lui et ses mains toujours contre moi. Il glisse lentement un genou, puis l'autre, entre mes cuisses, instinctivement, je les refermes autour de ses haches et l'emprisonne contre moi. Il glisse lentement une main derrière mon cou puis vint m'embrasser à la gorge avec plus de force que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. Ses lèvres, bien que glacées, me brulent comme du feu à chaque nouveaux contactes et il les presses avec tend d'ardeur et de force que je me retrouve incapable de respiré, mais, chaque fois qu'il ralentit un peu, je ne fais que souhaiter qu'il recommence car jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentit de tels sensations je sens comme des souffles chauds tout au creux de mon ventre et au creux de ma poitrine, des vagues de chaleur se propage de temps à autre dans tout les corps, passant principalement de mon bas ventre jusqu'au derrière de ma tête.

Il bouge encore ses mains il les descend doucement dans le bas de mon dos puis en fait glisser une vers mon ventre, il la fait passer de droite à gauche un peu en dessous du nombril et de temps en temps, la descend juste un peu plus bas puis remonte, à chaque fois je sens les vagues de chaleur me passer à travers tout le corps. Il est la qu'il m'embrasse tout le long du cou, sur une joue puis nos yeux se croisent, il me regarde intensément puis vint capturer mes lèvres et les enferme dans un long et passionner baiser.

Mes fabulations n'étaient peut-être pas fausses, il allait peut-être vraiment me faire l'amour….

Ou peut-être pas… Voila notre moine qui entre dans la chambre, tout heureux et s'écriant qu'il avait trouvé des sacs chauffants…

..

..

Encore un moment gênant. Et ils deviennent drôlement trop nombreux ces derniers jours…Je laisse allez un soupire et me détend totalement, dos contre le matelas. Naru fait de même mais de face et contre ma poitrine, le voila déjà qui s'endort, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre son réveil…

_Tout est sombre, froid, je suis dans le vide complet, perdu. J'avance dans le noir à tâtons, cherchant quelque chose sans être certaine de ce que c'est peu à peu j'aperçois une lumière au loin et y accours._

_J'y avais à peine posé un doigt que la lumière devint très intense au point de m'aveugler et lorsque j'eus retrouvé la vue, j'étais sur un balcon intérieur surplombant une grande salle de bal en fête. Regardant vers mes pied, je me vue vêtus d'une énorme et magnifique robe…celle qu'on m'avait choisis pour le bal du vieil homme….étrange…_

_Je m'étais accoudé contre la mezzanine, regardant la fête avec détachement jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'accroche à une jeune fille d'une étonnante beauté. Elle semblait rayonner. Elle était au bras d'un jeune homme tout aussi avenant qu'elle et ils dansaient, mêlé au reste des invités. Je regardais paisiblement la scène avec un brin d'attendrissement, étrangement, les invités semblaient vieillir au fur que la soirée s'avançait. La jeune femme n'y échappait pas mais semblait toujours rayonner, toujours rester belle. _

_D'un coup, je sentis comme quelque chose s'enfoncer douloureusement et violement dans mon dos, je m'eus retourné mais n'aperçus rien de suspect et comme la douleur c'était évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, je n'en fis pas grand cas et m'étais retourné vers la fête. _

_Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais plus la belle femme nulle part et la pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre et ce jusqu'au noir complet, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Enfin, j'aperçu de nouveau une faible lumière. Je voulu m'approcher mais me trouva incapable de bouger, après un moment, la lueur sembla s'élargir, comme si elle s'approchait de moi…puis…Un grand cri terrifiant, inhumain mais aussi triste à en mourir m'assourdit, un cri d'abords très aigue puis affreusement rauque. J'avais l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles glacées me piquaient partout. Le cri s'estompa, baissant peu à peu jusqu'a ne devenir qu'un léger bruit étouffé mais alors que je croyais en avoir fini, je fus prise d'une peur sans nom, puis j'avais hurlé à mon tour. _

Je me réveille dans un violant sursaut, hurlant et hoquetant de terreur. Naru est toujours contre ma poitrine, s'il avait été réveillé par mes cris, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y prêter attention et c'était déjà rendormi. Je pose une main froide et tremblante contre sa nuque devenue brulante de fièvre. Ce que je venais de voir me glaçait le sang, ce que j'avais d'abord prise pour une lumière était…autre choses que je ne saurai décrire, une chose horrible et indescriptible. Le visage de la chose c'étais comme gravé dans ma tête, un visage blanc et déformé, figé dans une expression de haine et de douleur, gonflée et lisse comme gelée…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Lin et Bou-san.

_-Mai !_

_-Bou-san_, répondis-je d'une voix toujours tremblante.

- Qu'es qui t'arrive ?demanda t- il inquiet.

J'inspirai profondément, retrouvant mon calme.

-Rien, ca va…

Je suis toujours couché sous Naru, à demi nue. La tête de Lin apparait dans le cadre de la porte, suivi de celle de Shin'ichi qui avait aussi dû m'entendre crier.

_-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici_ ? Dit- il d'un air à la fois surpris et scandalisé.

-_C'est-à-dire que….._ Commença Bou-san.

-_C'est-à-dire que ca ne vous regarde en rien._ Le coupa Lin d'un ton acide, Lin n'aime toujours pas les étrangers…..

_-Lin….ne soit pas méchant_. Dis- je_. Shin-Kun, j'ai seulement fais un très mauvais cauchemar, merci de t'inquiéter… _

_-…_, Il m'esquissa un sourire timide, _et pourquoi l'autre- là…est sur ta ….poitrine….nue_ ? Ajouta- t- il en détournant le regard, gêné.

-_Parce qu'il est malade._ Coupa de nouveau Lin.

Au moment ou Shin allait riposter, Bou-san le saisi pas l'épaule et l'entraina vers l'escalier d'un geste amical. Shin'ichi, légèrement récalcitrant, tenta en vain de se défaire de l'emprise du moine mais se laissa finalement entrainer vers l'étage du bas, lançant un dernier regard vers ma chambre.

Naru fini par se lever, fiévreux certes, mais bien décider à finir sa journée debout, demain soir, c'est le grand bal, l'affaire n'avance pas de beaucoup mais maintenant nous savons que la chose c'est mise en action.

Nous avons beaucoup de travaille de recherche à faire pour tentez de comprendre ce qui se passe et je m'y active avec la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

_Naru_

S'il y a bien une chose que je sais désormais, sauf que mes chances de finir par me faire Mai son devenu plutôt bonne, c'est que je suis déterminé à en finir avec cette horrible d'enquête. La première chose que j'eus faite en arrivant à la basse fut d'appelé Yasuhara et :

-Je m'en contre fou que personne ne soit mort de manière suspecte dans cette maison depuis qu'elle existe ! Je veux savoir comment son morts tous les gens qui ont un jour mis les pieds !...Quoi ? Non, je ne plaisante pas ! C'est très sérieux. Oh ! Et trouve moi une liste des personnes disparut de la région depuis au moins 50 ans. Et dépêche-toi !

Fut à peu près notre conversation. Les autres membres du groupe me dévisageait comme si je venais de de briser la nuque d'une dizaine de chatons nouveau nées, bref, comme si j'étais soudainement devenu un monstre.

_-Quant à vous tous…Houshou ! Revérifies moi toute les cameras, tous les micros. Lin, repasse tous les enregistrements, John….Il dort ? Bon, peu importe…Mai…._

Mon regard s'arrêta sur elle un instant, belle comme toujours malgré ses cheveux mal peignés et son air somnolant d'avoir trop dormis.

-_je vais faire le thé ?_ demandât-elle timidement, rougissante. Je lui décroche un sourire plus tendre que je ne l'avais prévu et lui fit positivement signe.

_-Noir…et corsé. _

Si tôt qu'elle fut hors de ma porté, je m'assois à coter de Lin, un brin affalé, respire un grand coup puis me met à décrire en détailles les nouveaux faits la deuxième rencontre avec la chose (A laquelle je songe de plus en plus donner un nom).

Mai nous reviens avec le thé noir, nous en sert chacun une tasse puis, à mon grand étonnement et plaisir se ramène une chaise et s'assied à mon coté.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que toutes les cameras étaient vérifiés, tous les enregistrements visionnés, tout le thé avalé …Il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire. Lin s'occupait à son bureau. Bou-san et John (qui daignait enfin être éveillé) discutaient tranquillement et moi et Mai nous lancions des regards maladroits, parfois timides, parfois coquins un vrai jeu d'adolescents… pathétique mais néanmoins fort agréable et prometteur.

_-Naru… _Souffla-elle doucement.

_-hum…_ ? Fis-je, perdu dans mes pensés floues, mon mal de tête m'empêchait d'être totalement là…

-_Ton téléphone…._

Mon téléphone ? Mais de quoi es ce qu'elle…Oh….il sonne, je le prends, un peu gêné de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais n'en laisse rien paraitre.

_-Oui ? Ah Yasuhara, si tu n'as pas terminé, pourquoi tu m'appelle ?...Ouais, d'accord, bien, merci._

Clic. Il n'a pas fini avec les liste des gens disparues mais viens de m'envoyer par mail la liste de tous les gens ayant résidé depuis que la maison existe. Et bien entendu, la manière dont ils étaient morts. Je m'empresse de faire imprimer le document. Rien n'y semblais suspect, tous mort de maladies. Je sens Mai penché sur mon épaule qui regarde les documents.

_-Quoi ?_ Demandais-je un peu énervé.

_-J'ai le droit de regarder quand même…_

_-Crois-tu être capable de voir quelque chose que j'aurais manqué ? _Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique..

_-Hup !_ Elle se tut et continua son observation_. Hum..Naru…._

_-Oui ?_ Dis-je en soupirant.

_-J'ai remarqué quelque chose… _

Je fais tourner ma chaise à roulette vers elle, un peu surpris…._Essaye toujours…_Dis-je.

-_Et bien….ce nom la….à coter du nom du client, c'est celui de feu sa femme, non ?_

_-Ma fois, oui._ Dis-je, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_-C'est écris qu'elle est morte d'un cancer du cerveau…_

_-Oui, Mai, je ne crois pas qu'un cancer du cerveau puisse causer notre affaire_. Dis-je un peu exaspéré.

_-Mais…En parlant avec Eiko…_

_-Quoi Eiko ?_ Dis-je de plus en plus irrité, pourquoi devait-elle parler de lui !

_-Il ma dit qu'elle était morte du cœur…._Finit-elle par dire.

...

…

Je retéléphonai à Yasuhara.

Auparavant, rien ne semblais louche par apport aux morts, désormais nous savions qu'il y avait quelque choses de louche par apport à la défunte femme du client. Ni un cancer ni une crise cardiaque n'était louche mais que la famille proche ne s'entende pas sur le comment elle était morte, par contre, l'était.

_-J'ai demandé à Yasuhara de trouver quel hôpital et quel médecin a diagnostiqué sa mort, Mai, toi qui est si douer avec les gens, essaye de subtilement demander à d'autre s'ils ont une version différant de sa mort, qui sait, peut-être ce cher Eiko est simplement si idiot qu'il ne peu se souvenir du comment sa grand-tante est morte. _

_-Ne soit pas méchant…_

_-Tu conteste qu'il soit idiot ?_

_-…Non mais…._

_-Affaire class__é, _Dis-je souriant. Dans tes dents, Eiko, elle te trouve stupide !

_-Bien alors que fait-ont maintenant ? _Intervint Houshou.

_-Continuer d'observer, demain soir, il y aura le bal, tentons de nous faire discret et de tirer le maximum d'informations des gens présents, surtout des membres de la famille. _

-_Donc jusque la, on ne fait rien ?_ Conclut-elle.

_-Si aucun fantôme ne vient nous hanter, sans doutes._ Finis-je.

_Mai_

Les heures passaient, Bous-san et John étaient allez faire quelques ajustements de dernière minutes pour leurs habits de bal, suivis de peu par Naru, les couturières avaient du temps libre, en ayant fini plutôt que prévu avec Lin, elles décidèrent de s'occuper des autres.

Ils étaient déjà tous revenus maintenant, John lisait un livre, Bou-san était allez chercher la guitare qui trainait dans sa voiture et jouait quelques notes basses, Lin faisait…ce qu'il fait toujours tendis que Naru…je crois qu'il mémorisait de nouvelles donnés que Yasu lui avait envoyé. Quant à moi quelque chose me dérangeait…. mais qu'était-ce cette chose importante que j'avais voulu lui dire…Rien à faire, rien ne me venait à l'esprit, Peut-être n'était-ce pas si important alors. Mais peut-être devrais-je le lui mentionner…mais à quoi bon si je ne sais pas se dont je lui faisais mention…

_-Naru…._Dis-je presque en chuchotant.

_-Hum ? _

_-Je quelque chose à te dire…. _Continuais-je tout bas.

_-Plait-il ? _Dit- il, les yeux rivé sur son écran.

_-Quelque chose d'important…je crois…._ Il se tourna lentement vers moi, un air énigmatique au vissage.

_-Quoi donc ?_ Questionna-t-il d'une voix tendre.

_-C'est-à-dire que…._

_-Que ? _Sont beau vissage affichait un sourire mielleux, ravageur…

_-Je ne suis pas certaine… _

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_ Dit-il, toujours l'air soudainement plus…comment dire…morne ? Ennuyé ?

..

..

Déçu ?

_-Voila….je ne me souviens plus…mais c'était important…._

Déçu ? Il ne l'était pas lors, maintenant il semblait vraiment l'être, sans un mot, il se retourna vers son écran….et moi je préférai allez m'assoir entre John et Bou-san car Naru émanait soudain comme une aura sombre. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de garder mon mystère pour moi.

En fin de cette platonique soirée, nous allâmes tous nous coucher, sachant que demain, le bal nous demanderait beaucoup d'énergie.

Au matin, nous mangeâmes frugalement, je crois qu'ils veulent nous garder en appétits pour le bal du soir. Des gens étaient déjà arrivé alors que nous mangions et nul doute que d'autres arriveraient encore, surtout la famille et les amis très proche car nous apprîmes qu'il y aurait beaucoup, beaucoup de gens, beaucoup plus que nous nous y attendions ce qui sembla particulièrement déranger Naru. Nous avions d' ailleurs déjà rencontré des cousins de Shin et d'Eiko. Un garçon et trois filles. Le garçon devait avoir 19 ou 20 ans, la peau bronzé et les cheveux blond clair, très beau mais aussi tres arrogant. Fils de la tante des deux autres garçons et d'un homme d'affaire américain; il était métisse et vivait dans un coin de la Floride. Des trois filles, deux étaient sœurs, toutes deux avaient les cheveux châtain claire, elles étaient jolies mais allez banales malgré qu'elles aussi entaient métisses, comme quoi leurs parent se serrait rencontrer au mariage des parents de leurs cousin. Quant à la dernière, elle était japonaise à 100% mais d'une beauté qui aurait fait mourir de honte Masako. Peau pale, visage doux et gracieux, long cheveux noirs très lissent, une vrai beauté quoi. Le garçon s'appelait Ren, les deux sœur Tomoko et Kaori, et la dernière, Izayoi (un nom que je n'avais entendu que dans les films d'époque.) Les deux sœurs s'emblaient bien s'entendre avec Eiko mais la Izayoi et Ren semblait ne pas l'apprécier et préférer Shin' ichi.

J'étais allez prendre un douche chaude avant d'allez voir les couturières qui prenaient désormais les rôles d'habieuses, de coiffeuses et de maquilleuses. Lorsque j'y allai, Shin était aux mains des habieuses et après que je sois passé à la crinoline, le corset, la robe, le maquillage et le coiffage, il était toujours là, accompagné de Kaori qui attendais pour prendre ma place afin de finir sa coiffure, Shin portait un ensemble brun et doré, bas blanc, pantalon court beige, gilet crème et brune et un veston mis long en angle brun beige et doré. Ren, lui, était assis non loin et l'une des dames lui frisait les cheveux car ils entaient plutôt long et définitivement trop peu naturel pour le bal. Je pris place à coté de Shin, non sans mal puisque ma crinoline était assez encombrante.

_-Tu es très jolie_, me complimenta-t-il

_-Tu n'es pas mal non plus_. Répliquais-je.

_-Merci bien, mais dit-moi, que fais tu maintenant?_

_-J' évite de me déplacer, surtout, j'évite l'escalier et toi?_

Cela sembla l'amuser.

-_Fort bien, ainsi je peu profiter de ta compagnie, ne m'en déplaise. Et je suis ici car Eiko est de l'autre coté._ Dit-il en en pointant un rideau non loin. _Iza et Tomoko est sont là-bas,_ pointant de l'autre coté, _Kaori par là,_ pointant où je me trouvais. _Et Ren là_. Montrant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de main. _Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas envie me retrouver avec tes amis, surtout ton Naru, j'ai l 'impression qu'il veut me sauter à la gorge chaque fois que je le vois. _

_-Pas autant que ton frère_. Commentais-je

-_Quoi qu'il en soit...Hum, je crois que ton ami blond est en train de se faire vêtir avec Eiko..._

_-...John...Ah, bon..._

La dame c'étant occuper de moi sortis un instant et revint accompagné de Bou-san. C'était son tour. Kaori nous revint, portant une perruque semblable à la mienne mais plus pale et le vissage poudré. Elle portait une robe bleu pale et blanche, constellé de minuscule perle et de dentelle, un collier rivière comme le mien, mais le sien fait de petites perles ; le mien étant fait de topaze pale et de tourmaline rose au léger reflet gris. Enfin bon, c'était assorti à ma robe vieux-rose et brune.

_-Ca va être bien plus long pour Tomoko et Iza, elles coiffent leurs vrais cheveux_.

Elle alla s'assoir à coté de Shin' ichi et poussa un long soupir d'ennui.

_-Donc...Toi c'est Mai... Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, tu viens souvent ici?_

Je lui fis timidement signe que non.

_-Remarque...moi non plus, nous avons du nous rater auparavant. _

_-Surement_, dis-je, Ren dont les cheveux entaient finis vient nous rejoindre, il portait désormais ses cheveux négligemment bouclé à la mode de l'époque.

_-Tu as un copain?_ Me demanda-t-il sans préliminaire, le moins qu'on puise dire c'est qu'il est directe...

_-hum...pas vraim..._

_-Ca oui qu'elle en a un, _Me coupa Eiko, sortant de derrière le rideau, vêtus d'un élégant costume ressemblant à celui de son frère mais dans des teinte pourpre, je pu entrevoir John de l'autre coté, en bleu et il me sembla qu'une dame lui changeait ses boutons de manchettes.

-_Qui donc? Toi?_ Fit-il sarcastiquement.

_- Non, un autre garçon, celui aux cheveux noirs et à qui donne l'impression de détester l'humanité toute entière…il était au déjeuner... _Dit Shin'ichi.

_- Ce n'est pas vrai_... _ce n'est pas mon copain_. Ripostais-je

_- Non mais il la garde comme un chien_, Ajouta Eiko.

-_Voyons Eiko, ne soit pas méchant_. Lui dit Kaori d'un ton de reproche.

_-Il a raison,_ Ricana Bou-san de derrière son rideau.

_-Qui c'est celui-là _? Demandèrent Ren et Kaori, simultanément.

_-Son frère, leur répondit Shin'ichi en me lançant un sourire moqueur_, C'est vrai, Shin savait que nous n'étions pas vraiment frère/sœur.

A ce moment, Lin entra ave un air profondément exaspéré, pauvre Lin…Lui qui déteste toutes formes l'activité social, un bal devait être pour lui une vraie torture.

Une fois qu'il passa le rideau, Kaori demanda tout bas :

_-Hum…Joli, qui es-ce ? _

- Lin, le frère de son copain, répondit Shin'ichi.

_-Dit moi Mai-chan, tu le connais bien ? Tu crois qu'il voudrait danser avec l'une d'entre nous_. Le nous désignant elle, sa sœur et leur cousine.

_-Heum….J'en doute…_

_-Qu'es que tu insinue_ ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

_-Hum ! Mais….rien de méchant…seulement Lin est…Il n'est pas du genre très…disons qu'il n'est pas très sociable. _

_-J'aime bien les hommes froids…_. Dit-elle toute heureuse.

-_Pff, Tu aime les hommes tout cour_t, Railla Eiko.

-_Eiko !_ Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Ricanant toujours, il vint s'assoir à coté de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

_-Eiko-Kun ! Mais…_

_-Ah, ca va, ton amoureux n'est pas là…._ Dit-il souriant.

_-Mais….Et ce n'est pas mon amoureux !_

_-Alors il n'y vraiment aucun problème…_ Dit-il en empoignant sans gène le coter de ma taille, je crois qu'il aurait préférer la cuisse mais ma crinoline épaisse l'en empêchait.

-_Voyons Eiko, tu ne vois pas que tu la rends mal à l'aise_ ! Lui lança sa cousine.

-_Mais non, moi et elle sommes très proche._ Dit-il d'un ton faussement mielleux.

_-Eiko, espèce de_…Commença son frère, la voix légèrement acide, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

_-Sale môme, t'a pas honte, ôte tes mains de ma sœur. Toute suite_ ! Lui lança Bou-san, vêtus pour le bal d'un costume complet, pantalon noir, collant rouge assorti au gilet court rouge à reflet noir, cravate blanche en soie et en dentelle ébouriffé, veston long. Bref le topo du gentleman d'époque. Comme il avait les cheveux très longs, il passa à la coiffeuse, elle lui attacha les cheveux d'une boucle noire et les boucla légèrement, lui donnant l'air d'un riche gentleman.

John sortis à son tour, vetus et coiffé, ses cheveux n'étaient guère bien différant de l'habituel, soit légèrement bouclé. Il portait un ensemble bleu royal, bas blanc, pantalon et veston bleu brodé d'or. Son gilet, d'un style différant de lui du moine était très long, presque autant que son veston, il était blanc à motif doré, avec des boutons tous aussi dorés, une cravate de dentelle blanche au cou et de ses manche sortait encore de la dentelle.

Eiko me lâcha, non sans démontrer son mécontentement face au fait qu'il ne puise pas me toucher. Qu'elle goujat tout de même, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Naru ne l'aime pas…Parlant de Naru, où il est passé ? Bref…Tomoko et Izayoi sortirent enfin, toutes vêtues, coiffées et poudrées. Tomoko portait une robe turquoise verte et blanche, elle aussi était recouverte de dentelle, elle portait aussi un collier rivière, mais le sien était bien plus grand et recouvrait presque toute sa gorge. Il était fait le turquoise et de malachite. Izayoi quant à elle portait une robe noire avec de petit motif blanc, plein de dentelles et de rubans, lui donnant l'air d'une jolie et jeune veuve très riche, contrairement à nous toutes et nos rivières, elle ne portait qu'un petit sers-cou de perle et d'onyx.

_-Alors Mai-chan, tu connais biens les danses traditionnel toi ? Moi je les trouve un peu …ennuyante mais…_

_-Les danses ?_ M'exclamais-je, _qu'elle danse ?_ Kaori me regarda d'un air surprise.

-_Tu ne sais pas danser ?_

_-Mais….pas…ce genre de danses._

_-Comme c'est triste._ Fit sarcastiquement Izayoi, d'un air amusé.

_-Mais…comment je vais faire si je…._

_-Moi je peu te montrer_. Proposa Ren, avec un sourire.

-_Quoi, non, mais, c'est plutôt moi qui…_.Commença Eiko.

_-Vraiment ?_ Répondis-je à Ren.

_-Il reste quelque heure avant le bal, je peu t'apprendre la base…_

_-S'il te plaît ! _Dis- je en me levant d'un bond. Il me sourit, se leva, vient près de moi.

_-Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre._ Dit-il en me tendant le bras. Je posai le mien sur le sien et le suivis.

Il m'emmena dans une vaste pièce dont je me rappelais vaguement avoir fait la visite. Sitôt arrivé, il prit ma main, leva nos bras et me fit valser. J'eux beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre à danser avec lui il me montra plusieurs pas de danse sans gestes déplacés, me complimentait, me souriait ; il avait agit comme un vrai gentleman. A la fin de ma leçon, toute fois, il se permit de me prendre par la taille et de me serrer contre lui pour un slow, et même si je doutais fort que ce genre de danse se retrouverait dans un bal au thème de la renaissance, je le laissai encore me guider, collant ma tête conte son épaule. Même en le connaissant peu, je trouvais confortable de me trouver avec un quelque de gentil, respectueux et qui, contrairement à d'autre, me complimentait et me montrais ouvertement de l'affection.

_Naru_

Lorsque je me résignai à allez me préparer pour le bal, je me consolai en me disant qu'au moins, je pourrai voir Mai plus jolie que jamais. Mais lorsque j'entrai, je n'eus droit qua la vision d'une bande d'adolescent sans intérêts, chics certes, mais toujours sans intérêt. Je me dis d'abord qu'elle devait encore être derrière les rideaux. J'aperçu Lin dans un coin, les yeux fermer, une joue au creux de la main, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir partir. Des dames se saisirent de moi, me déshabitèrent pour ensuite me revêtir d'un chic ensemble noir brodé d'argent, pantalon noire, gilet long noir avec motif brodé, veston long lui aussi brodé d'argent , manche et foulard de dentelle, bas de soie, etc. Elles s'arrangèrent pour m'onduler les cheveux.

En ressortant, Mai n'était toujours pas là. Houshou par contre était assit entre l'une des sœurs et la dénommé Izayoi et y prenait un plaisir évidant.

_-Houshou_. Dis-je d'une voix neutre, le vissage tout aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. (ce qui signifie froide) . S'arrêtant de rire, il leva le regard vers moi.

_-Tiens ! Naru, ca te va bien…c'est….presque comme d'habitude mais avec plus de froufrous… _

Ne faisant pas pars de son commentaire, j'enchainai :

_-Où est Mai ? _

_-Ah, _fit-il avec un sourire moqueur_, _déjà, je savais que ce qu'il allait me dire allez me mettre en colère._ Elle est avec Ren, il lui apprend la valse pour se soir. _

Je le savais, je suis désormais en colère.

_Mai _

Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer, lorsque nous primes conscience de l'heure, l'entré du bal était déjà commencé depuis un moment. J'essayai d'apercevoir Naru parmi les quelque ceux qui attendaient encore pour entrer mais ne le voyant pas, je me dis qu'il était déjà entré avec quelqu'un d'autre, ca me fit un pincement au cœur, nous avions convenue de descendre l'allée ensemble, et du coup, je me demandais avec qu'elle des filles il y était allé.

_- Qui cherches-tu ?_ Me souffla Ren à l'oreille.

_-Naru…On devait descendre ensemble mais je crois que…_

_-Oh, pardon de t'avoir mise en retard. _

_-Toi, avec qui y vas-tu ?_

_-Moi ? D'habitude j'attends que tous les couples soient passés et y vais avec celles qui sont prisent seules, comme moi. _

_-C'est triste…._

_-Ah bon, _et m'accorda un sourire mielleux, _comme nous sommes tous deux seuls, allons y ensemble._

_-Pourquoi pas…c'est gentil…_

_-Mais voyons...c'est moi qui suis chanceux, mais, tu me feras le plaisir de m'accorder une autre danse._

_-Bien entendus ! _Répondis-je, souriante alors que nous entrions dans la salle du bal. Ce que je vu alors me troubla, en regardant autour de moi, je ressentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, ma peau se couvrir de sueurs froides. C'était ici, aucun doutes la dessus, c'était la salle de bal de mon Rêve, là ou il y avait la jolie dame qui...devenait la chose. M'apercevant dans l'un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce, je compris avec …trouble, que la robe que je portais ne ressemblait pas seulement à celle de cette dame, c'était la même robe ! Je fus soudain prise de vertige, comprenant que si cette robe était à la défunte épouse de notre client, elle était la belle dame, aussi, elle était la chose… Mon vertige s'accentua en je manquai même perdre pied en descendant l'escalier. Ren me retint de justesse en m'attrapent discrètement par la taille.

Je devais trouver Naru, lui dire, lui parler de mon Rêve…Voila ce que j'avais oublié de lui dire ! Mon Rêve ! Je me trouvais encore au milieu des escaliers quand je le vis, lui semblait m'avoir déjà remarqué. Il était seul, dans un coin non loin du bas des marches, les yeux rivés sur moi et Ren…Ren qui me tenait par la taille….

Et il semblait en colère.

Voila ! Fini ! Enfin, je ne peux que m'excuser de nouveau pour la si longue attente. Et je compte bien le continuer, elle et mon autre Fic, aussi assidument qu'avant cette très longue pause. :3


End file.
